Lord Eveningshade
by ElderH
Summary: Harry gets seperated from his family at the age of four and is believed to be dead. stories follows the books.
1. Chapter 1:The separation

Alright here is the rewritten version of Lord Eveningshade. This was rewritten on 05/08/2016.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The separation

"Harry!" Lily Potter yells reaching for Harry among the fleeing crowd.

"Mommy!" Four year old Harry yells.

"Harry!" James yells as the crowd separates him Lily and Thomas from Harry.

"Ah!" Harry screams shooting up in a cold sweat. Harry pants as he gets his heart rate to lower to normal. He looks to his bedside table with a clock displaying 7:30 A.M on the digital display. A ten year old Harry gets out of bed and gets dressed. He goes down stairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry." Natalie says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Morning." Harry says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Morning Harry." Charles says walking in.

Charles and Natalie sit down across from Harry and the three start to eat breakfast.

"Harry we have something to tell you." Natalie says after awhile.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Next week we will be going to Britain for two weeks." Charles says.

"Really? Why?" Harry asks.

"My job is having us relocate. So one of the places we have to visit is Gringotts to transfer to a vault and look for a house." Charles says.

"And we can see if the goblins can help us find your family." Natalie says.

"Okay." Harry says.

One week later

The Bennett's land in London and catch a taxi to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry follows Charles and Natalie inside and they go to the back area that has a brick wall. Charles steps forward and draws his wand. He taps some bricks, which start to move and separate and creates an archway to an alley with lots of shoppes and shoppers.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry". Charles says with a smile. The three walk through and walk towards the white marble building known as Gringotts. Harry walks up the steps and sees two creatures on either side of the door, when they see Harry their eyes widen a little and they bow to him. Harry is surprised by this and sees that Charles is as well. Harry returns the bow and continues into the wizard bank. The three walk up to the nearest teller.

"Hello, we would like an inheritance test taken." Charles says after seeing the guards bow to Harry.

"You are in the wrong spot. Inheritances are over there." The goblin says pointing to his right without looking up.

"Thank you." Charles says. The three approach the goblin.

"Yes?" He asks in a bored voice.

"We are here to see if there are any inheritances for Harry here." Charles says?

"Don't waste my time. Get out of here." The goblin says, this makes Charles mad.

"Listen here! You have to give it to us when requested." Charles says hotly, this however makes the goblin mad.

"I'd watch your tone wizard. You are on goblin territory." The goblin says.

"How about..." Harry speaks up and the goblin turns to Harry. "You do as we request or I'm sure that the guards outside who bowed to me will be happy to help in getting me an inheritance test taken." Harry says. What he or the other two weren't expecting was to see the goblin pale slightly.

"What did you say?" The goblin asks.

"The guards outside bowed to me." Harry says.

"One moment." The goblin says. He gets off his stool and runs as fast as his legs can carry him. This shocks Charles, who starts to get an uneasy feeling.

Soon the goblin returns.

"Follow me please." The goblin says. The three follow the goblin, they soon come to a pair of golden doors. The goblin knocks.

"Come in!" A voice calls. The three walk in and Charles's eyes widen when he sees Director Ragnarok.

"What seems to be the problem Griphook?" Ragnarok asks. Griphook walks forward and speaks in globbydock and Ragnarok's eyes widen and he snaps his head to look at Harry.

"You are wanting an inheritance test?" Ragnarok asks.

"Yes." Charles says.

"Okay we need a drop of blood." Ragnarok says pulling out a dagger. Harry steps forward and Ragnarok pricks Harry's thumb and a drop falls onto a piece of parchment which flashes. Soon four boxes appear. The two goblins eyes widen at the one with the Peverell crest and Charle's and Natalie's eyes widen when they see three of the founders rings. Harry puts all four rings on and the boxes vanish.

"Now th-" That was as far as Ragnarok got before another flash happens, but instead of a box, a bowl with an aqua blue dagger appears. The goblins eyes widen even more and a small amount of fear appears on their faces. Charle's eyes widen and his face loses all color when he recognizes the crest on the bowl.

'E-Eveningshade! I-It can't be!' Charles thinks.

"What is this one?" Harry asks.

"To receive the inheritance for this one, you have to cut your palm and let you blood fill the bowl." Ragnarok says in fear of the outcome. Harry takes the dagger in his right hand and drags the tip across the palm of his left hand and bleeds into the bowl. His blood fills it and the cut heals and some runes glow blue and Harry's blood boils and swirls. A minute later a blood red signet ring is sitting at the bottom of the bowl. He reaches in and takes the ring out. The two goblins and Charle's eyes widen at seeing the black phoenix with spread wings signifying the Lord Eveningshade ring. Charles and the goblins pale and look at the ring in fear. Harry puts the ring on and it resizes to fit his finger. The two goblins drop to their knees shocking Charles and Natalie.

"My Lord! May I be the first to welcome back the return of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Eveningshade!" Ragnarok says on his knees bowing to Harry. Charles pales even more at hearing that Eveningshade is a Most Ancient and Noble House.

"Charles what's wrong?" Natalie asks now noticing Charles pale and scared.

"The Eveningshade family has returned. That's what's wrong." Charles says.

"It's just a family right?" Natalie asks.

"No. The Eveningshades are not a normal family. They are more feared than Voldemort." Charles says shocking Natalie.

A flash of light earns everyone's attention to Ragnarok's desk as a new piece of parchment appears.

"What is this?" Harry asks.

"Your vaults." Ragnarok says handing it to Harry.

Harrison James Potter

Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Kate Potter nee Evans

Age: 10 1/2 years old

Heir to:

Potter

Black

Peverell

Eveningshade

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Vaults that can be accessed:

Peverell

Eveningshade

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Trust vault to Potter

Properties:

Diagon Alley 75%

Knockturn Alley 100%

Azkaban Island 100%

Gringotts 75%

Hogwarts 100%

Peverell Castle-Location unknown

Chamber of Secrets-Location unknown

Potter Manor-Location unknown, under Fidelius

Godric's Hollow number 10-Location unknown, under Fidelius

Evenigshade Manor-Location unknown

Abilities:

Animagus-Multiple forms

Occlumency-Natural

Legimency-Natural

Parseltongue

Shadow abilities

Wandless abilities

Eidetic Memory

"Azkaban! You own Azkaban!" Charles asks shocked.

"It's because of him being a Peverell. That's why the guards out front bowed to you, because they could sense the Peverell blood in you Mr. Potter." Ragnarok says.

"You can call Harry." Harry says.

"You can call me Ragnarok, Harry. Now would you like to visit your vaults that you are head of house for?" Ragnarok asks.

"Yes please." Harry says.

"Director Ragnarok we need to talk to you and it may take a while." Charles says.

"Alright. Griphook can you take Harry to his vaults?" Ragnarok asks.

"Yes sir, I can." Griphook says. The two leave and return an hour later.

The three see Harry and Griphook walk in and Harry has a bunch of books and two boxes.

"What is that stuff Harry?" Natalie asks.

"The journals of the previous Lord Eveningshade and the memories of the founders." Harry says.

"Now then Harry you need someone to manage your vaults." Ragnarok says.

"Can I choose you and Griphook?" Harry asks. The two are shocked by this.

"I would be honored." Ragnarok says.

"As would I." Griphook says.

"Who do you want to manage what vaults?" Ragnarok asks.

"I want you Director to manage the Peverell and Eveningshade vaults and Griphook to manage the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin vaults." Harry says.

"We would be honored." The two say. Harry shakes their hands.

"Anything else?" Ragnarok asks.

"Yes. I am trying to find my family. Do you know how I can find them?" Harry asks.

"I am afraid I don't Harry. Your family is under the Fidelius ward, which is a very powerful ward." Ragnarok says.

"Harry, you should be getting a Hogwarts letter soon. I heard that your mother will be teaching at Hogwarts, but I do not know when." Griphook says.

One month later, Little Winging, Surrey

"Happy birthday Harry!" Charles and Natalie say.

"Thanks." Harry says blowing out the candles on his cake. Soon an envelope comes flying through the open window. The three look and Charles walks over and picks it up.

"Harry, it's your Hogwarts letter." Charles says handing it to Harry who opens it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We write to inform you that you have been accepted to attend and learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1st. Enclosed is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express which departs September 1st at 11 o'clock and your list for your school supplies. We look forwards to having you attend._

 _Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

 _Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"When do you want to get your school things?" Natalie asks.

"Can we do it today?" Harry asks.

"Sure." The two say.

Later that day

The three are in Diagon Alley buying Harry his school things and he got somethings from his vaults. He visited the Peverell vault when he notices a wand that is 13 inches in length and has bumps along its length and it flies to him, which shocks him. He gets some books mainly from the Eveningshade and Slytherin vaults.

Harry, Charles, and Natalie walk into the menagerie and a snowy white owl lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello. You are a very pretty owl." Harry says. He sees the owl stand straighter and put her chest out. He walks around and finds a golden egg. He walks up to the register.

"Well I'll be. That owl likes no one, yet she is sitting on your shoulder. You are the first that she has taken a liking to. The egg is a phoenix egg. I've had it for almost a year and a half." The owner says. Harry pays for the egg and the owl that he names Hedwig.

"Harry do you want to come in here?" Charles asks standing in front of Ollivanders not knowing that Harry has a wand already.

"Sure why not." Harry says. The three walk inside the musty smelling wand store.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. Come to pick a wand?" Ollivander asks.

"Here try this one." Ollivander says one hour and 213 wands later

"Mr. Ollivander, we have been at this for an hour. I doubt we can find one for me." Harry says. He takes the Holly wand for it to shoot out of his hand and stick to the wall like a dart.

"Curious." Ollivander says.

"Sorry sir?" Harry asks.

"You see what is curious is that this wand is the brother to the wand that attacked you and your brother Mr. Potter." Ollivander says shocking Harry that he knows what happened seven years ago.

"Voldemort?" Harry asks.

"Yes. I want to try one more wand, Mr. Potter." Ollivander says. He leaves and returns carrying a green box and is a little pale since the box is glowing the same color as Harry's eyes as he gets closer. He opens the box and holds it open to Harry. "Try this one Mr. Potter." Ollivander says in fear of the wand. Harry raises his hand and the reddish-blackish and white candy cane swirled wand flies from the box and into Harry's hand surprising both. Once the wand lands in his hand, ice forms on the windows startling Charles , who was looking out the windows. He turns around and freezes in his tracks and his breath catches in his throat as his eyes widen when he sees the wand. Ollivander's eyes widen and he pales. He drops to his knees bowing to Harry.

"My Lord, you have returned." Ollivander says.

"What are you talking about Ollivander?" Charles asks.

"I am a servant to the Eveningshades." Ollivander says shocking the three.

"Why do you have this wand then?" Harry asks.

"The previous Lord Eveningshade asked me to hold it until the House of Eveningshade returned." Ollivander says. Harry, Charles , and Natalie leave the wand store after learning some things from Ollivander about the Eveningshades.

September 1st

Harry, Charles, and Natalie walk through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Harry is amazed to see the scarlet steam engine with steam floating around the boiler.

"Good bye Harry." Natalie says hugging Harry after he had put his stuff into a compartment.

"Bye Harry." Charles says.

"Bye. I'll write once I get to Hogwarts." Harry says.

"Okay we will be waiting for a letter to know what house you have been sorted to." Charles says.

"Okay." Harry says boarding the train as the whistle blows. He sits down as the train starts to move. He lets Hedwig out of her cage. She climbs up his shirt sleeve and sits on his shoulder.

"I start at Hogwarts today." Harry says brushing her chest with his fingers. She hoots in reply. Harry looked out the window as the train left London and enters the countryside bound for Hogwarts. Harry grabs one of the journals of the last Lord Eveningshade to try to figure out what could have caused the disappearance of the Eveningshades.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry returns

revised 05/08/16

* * *

Chapter 2: Harry returns

An hour into the journey, the door to Harry's compartment opens. He looks up from the journal to see a girl with blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

"Can I join you?" She asks. Harry stands and opens the door more and takes her trunk from her.

"Of course you can." Harry says with a smile. He stows her trunk next to his. They take a seat from across each other.

"Hello I'm Daphne Greengrass." Daphne says.

"I'm Harrison Peverell, but my friends call me Harry." Harry says.

"It's nice to meet you Harry." Daphne says with a smile.

Soon the door opens and a girl with brown hair sticks her head in.

"Daphne! Where have you been?" The girl asks.

"I was here with Harry." Daphne says.

"Hello. I'm Tracey Davies." Tracey says.

"I'm Harrison Peverell, but you can call me Harry." Harry says.

Tracey joins the two and the three get to know each other.

"We should get ready." Daphne says.

"Alright. I'll change in the bathroom." Harry says grabbing his robes. He leaves the compartment and goes to the bathroom to change. He returns ten minutes later to see the two wearing scowls on their faces.

"I don't like these robes. They hide your beauty." Harry says making the two blush.

The train arrives at Hogsmeade station an hour later. Harry, Daphne, and Tracey step off the train as students file off the train.

"First years!" The three turn to see a giant man with a bushy beard. "All first years this way!" He calls leading them down a path with a lantern to a group of waiting boats. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid says. Harry, Daphne, and Tracey climb into a boat and a boy with black skin joins them. "Everyone in? Right then, forward!" Hagrid says and the boats start to move. The boats make their way across the lake and round a bend and Harry and the others are amazed to see Hogwarts for the first time. The boats dock and Harry sees a thin veil of magic that are the wards. He passes through and shudders and is confused why he shuddered. He follows the other soon to be first years up some stairs. Hagrid walks up to a set of doors and knocks. The doors open to reveal a witch in green robes and has tight lips and a no-nonsense glare.

"The first year's professor McGonagall." Hagrid says.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall says. "Follow me." She says and leads the first years into the entrance hall. They can hear the rest of the school behind the doors. "Greetings, I am professor McGonagall and am the transfiguration professor. You will soon be sorted to a house that you will be in for the next seven years. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slyhterin. I will go announce that you are here. I will be back." She says then leaves. The others start to whisper. She returns a few minutes later. "Follow me." She says leading them into the Great Hall. All eyes are on them and they start to feel nervous. She leads them to the front of the Great Hall where a three-legged stool is with a hat on it. "When I call your name you will come up and put the sorting hat on and be sorted to your house." McGonagall says. She starts and soon is halfway through the list.

"Daphne Greengrass." McGonagall calls. Daphne walks up to the stool, and the hat is lowered onto her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouts. She takes the hat off and joins Tracey at the Slyhterin table.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall calls and the hall becomes quiet. Harry takes a calming breath and approaches the stool. He sits and the hat is placed on his head.

 _'Welcome back to the wizarding world Mr. Potter or should I say my lord?'_ The hat says.

 _'Hello Fergus.'_ Harry says startling Fergus.

 _'You know my name?'_

 _'I found the founders journals and their memories.'_

 _'Interesting.'_

 _'Fergus I have a question.'_

 _'Yes my lord?'_

 _'What was with the wards? I could tell that they are approaching to collapse.'_

 _'That would be because of Dumbledore.'_ Fergus says madly, and starts to rant much to the amusement of Harry.

 _'I think you should get me sorted Fergus as everyone is staring.'_ Harry says interrupting Fergus's rant.

 _'I'm sorry my lord. If you ever want to talk call for Fawkes. Now you have the qualities of all the houses, but I believe that you will do better in..._ SLYTHERIN!" Fergus shouts to the Great Hall and most if not all are surprised that the missing Potter son was sorted into Slytherin. He sets Fergus down on the stool and makes his way to the Slyhterin table and takes a seat across from Daphne who stares at him. The sorting continues and the last one to be sorted is Blaise Zabini.

The feast comes to an end and students follow the prefects to their common rooms. The first years walk into the common room that is decked out in green and silver.

"Welcome to Slyhterin house. The house of the cunning. I am Marcus Flint the prefect for the first and second years. You will hear from Michael Jones and Catherine Welsh about some rules." Flint says.

"Thanks Flint." Michael says. "Welcome to Slyhterin. Here we are united when seen by the rest of the school, but any problems with each other we deal with here. You will now here from Professor Snape." Michael says.

"Thank you Michael." Snape says and gives his welcome speech.

The next morning Harry is walking to the Great Hall with Daphne and Tracey. The three walk in and start to put food on their plates and start to eat.

"Can I join you guys?" The three look up to see that it is Blaise.

"Sure." The three say.

"I'm Blaise Zabini by the way." Blaise says.

"It's great to meet you Blaise. I'm Daphne Greengrass." Daphne says.

"I'm Tracey Davies." Tracey asks.

"And I'm Harrison Potter but you can call me Harry." Harry says. The four first years go about eating their breakfast and received their class schedules from professor Snape.

Three years later

"When I call your name, you will come up and have the sorting hat put on you to be sorted." Professor McGonagall says.

"Hermione Granger." A girl with bushy hair walks up to the stool and the sorting hat is lowered onto her head and the hat shouts Gryffindor.

"Draco Malfoy." A kid with platinum blonde hair walks forward thinking that he is better than everyone else. The hat barely touches his head as it calls out Slyhterin.

"It barely touched his head. I'll have to talk to Fergus about that." Harry whispers in Daphne's ear.

"Great. Now I have to see that little ponce everyday till I graduate." Daphne says mad, since Lucius Malfoy tried to get Daphne to be Draco's third wife- Lord Greengrass had flat out denied and kicked Lucius from his home and Daphne was very thankful for that. Harry and Daphne makes ice start to appear on the table.

"Hey you two, I don't want to freeze to the table!" Tracey hisses as Theo, and Blaise and a few others shudder. Harry and Daphne take deep breaths to calm down and reign in their magic. Malfoy struts over to the Slyhterin table and everyone sees the blonde ponce slip on ice and fall to the ground in a heap. Most laugh, but some look at mainly Harry since they know that Lucius and Harry do not like each other. Malfoy gets up red in the face and takes his seat.

"Thomas Potter." McGonagall says continuing on ignoring the incident. Everyone becomes quiet to see where Harry's brother is sorted. Some Slytherins smile as they believe that Thomas will join his brother in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" Fergus shouts shocking most if not all in the Great Hall. Even Harry and Daphne are shocked, they see that Thomas is saddened by this but hears clapping. He looks up to see the clapping coming from the Slytherin table and the rest of the school follows. Thomas takes the hat off and joins the Gryffindor table sitting next to Hermione.

"Count yourself lucky Thomas." Two red-haired boys say.

"Why's that?" Thomas asks confused.

"Because for the two coldest people in Hogwarts to clap for you is something hardly anyone gets." An older girl says.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione says.

"Because those two are..."

"The Ice King and Queen..."

"Of Slytherin." The two boys finish.

"Ice King and Queen?" Seamus Finnegan asks.

"Yeah those two have control over ice, except the Ice King can also control fire as well." A third year says.

"The Ice Queen once froze a student" The boy shudders from the memory. "I thought I was next, but all I had gotten was a glare...thankfully." The kid shudders again. Most of the first years stare at the other with wide eyes.

"Really?" Thomas asks.

"Yes, but...when she is with the Ice King...you better run as fast as you can, because together they are a force to reckon with." A second year says shivering and sneaks a glance at the two, who in turn glares and he pales, which the first years do not notice except the older years and some sit up straighter.

"What are their names?" Justin Flinch-fletchy asks.

"Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass." Katie bell says. Thomas spins around and looks at the two, who wave and smile at him."

"Now before we eat I have one more announcement. This year we will have a new professor who will be assisting professor Flitwick. Please welcome professor Lily Potter." Dumbledore says. Thomas sees Harry's eyes widen as he snaps his head up to the staff table.

The feast comes to an end and Thomas sees Harry make his way to the staff table and he follows.

"Excuse me Professor Potter, but may I talk to you privately?" Harry asks trying to be calm.

"Sure." Professor Potter says. The two walk out the Great Hall and into an empty room and Thomas follows. Harry puts up privacy wards.

"What is it that you want to talk about mister...? What's your name?" Professor Potter asks.

"Mum." Thomas says. She looks at Thomas surprised to see him as well.

"Thomas?" Lily asks questioningly. She then turns her attention back to the student in front of her. She then gasps as she then notices his green eyes.

"Hi mom. It's me Harrison." Harry says. She gasps and rushes to Harry and wraps him in an almost like death grip as sobs start to shake her body.

"Harry my baby." She cries. "Is it really you?" She says between sobs.

"I have missed you mom. I have been looking for you and dad for a long time." Harry says. Thomas walks over and Harry pulls him into a hug. "Well now I'm reunited with my family." Harry says as tears of joy run down Lily's cheeks that she has found her baby boy.

"Your father will be happy to hear that you have been found." Lily says.

"Elizabeth will be happy to know that her older brother is alive." Thomas says.

"I have a sister?" Harry asks shocked.

"Yes she is eight." Lily says.

Harry walks into his room. He turns around and closes the door. Once the door clicks shut he feels a pair of arms wrap around and a chin on his left shoulder.

"Hey love. How was your reunion with your mother and brother?" Daphne asks her breath tickling Harry's ear making him shudder.

"It was great. I learned that I have a sister who is eight." Harry says as he turns around in Daphne's arms and wraps his arms around her drawing her in closer to him.

"Eight? Then she's the same age as Tori."

"Yes. So our sisters will start Hogwarts together. Now for some answers. Fawkes!" Harry calls. Fawkes appears with Fergus.

"Hello my lord." Fergus says with a smirk since he knows that Harry hates to be called that and Daphne smirks as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you Fergus that for not to call me that?" Harry asks.

"Every time." Fergus says in a smug tone.

"Then why do you still do it!?" Harry asks with his eyebrow twitching.

"Because it keeps me entertained somewhat." Fergus says.

"Seriously?"

"So what do you need me for?" Fergus asks changing the subject as Daphne was silently laughing into her hand.

"First. You did not even touch that little ponce's head. Why?" Harry asks.

"Because he acts like a Gryffindor so I sent him to Slytherin so you can _help_ him." Fergus says with a sadistic chuckle. Harry then understands Fergus's actions.

"Ah. I see. I understand your reasoning then." Daphne looks and sees a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Why thank you Fergus, how considerate of you." Harry says with a matching sadistic grin.

"You have something in mind for the blonde ponce don't you?" Daphne asks.

"Oh no, not just me, but the both of us." He says and she smiles. Down in the common room Draco Malfoy had a shiver run down his spine and he doesn't know why but he is scared of something or someone.

"Anything else you want?" Fergus asks.

"Yes. What in the bloody hell! Why did you send Thomas to Gryffindor? He was sad by that. Wait why was he sad?" Harry says.

"Language Harry!" Daphne says.

"Dumbledore. He bewitched me before the sorting to send your brother to Gryffindor. I wanted to send him to Slytherin, but that old manipulative bastard made me send Thomas to Gryffindor. And why he was sad, it's because I said that his brother was in Slytherin and he begged me to be with you." Fergus says shocking the two.

"What! He can't do that!" Daphne says.

"You are correct my dear." The two turn to see a very attractive woman standing in the middle of Harry's room. Daphne goes to draw her wand but Harry puts his arm on top of hers stopping her arm.

"Harrison?" Daphne asks confused at his action.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Try and guess who I am Lord-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin." The woman says. Harry's and Daphne's eyes widen but for different reasons.

"You are Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin?" Daphne asks.

"Yes, and you are Hogwarts aren't you?" Harry asks.

"Yes my Lord I am."

"Then I am honored to be in your presence my Lady." Harry says with a bow.

"How are you Hogwarts?" Daphne asks.

"When the founders built me, they built me putting their magic into me and with all the magic from students who have been attending for centuries, I have become sentient." Hogwarts says shocking the two.

"So why are you here?" Harry asks.

"Because I know that over the past two years you have been repairing my wards that Dumbledore has messed with to fit his needs." Hogwarts says.

"I have another question." Harry says turning back to Fergus.

"Yes my Lord?" Fergus asks.

"What is special about the third floor corridor?" Harry asks.

"What do you know about Nicholas Flamel?" Fergus asks.

"An alchemist who also is a wizard who created the Philosopher's Stone." Harry says.

"Good. Well, Dumbledore has put the stone in Hogwarts." Harry's and Daphne's eyes widen.

"Is Dumbledore insane! That's akin to waving a red flag in front of a bull!" Daphne shouts.

"Dumbledork must have gotten it from Nicholas, because Nicholas would not let that stone go, but why here?" Harry asks.

"A trap."

"For who?" Daphne asks.

"Someone that serves Voldemort." Hogwarts says and Daphne flinches.

"Why would Voldemort" Harry ignores Daphne flinching. "Need the stone?"

"If he gets the stone he can gain immortality and create a body." Hogwarts says shocking Harry and Daphne.

"Fawkes take us to where the stone is now!" Harry says. He and Daphne take some of Fawkes's tail feathers and they vanish in a ball of flames and reappear in a room with a mirror.

"Well I'll be. The mirror of ERISED" Harry says.

"You know what this mirror does?" Fergus asks a little startled.

"Yes. I accidentally discovered it my first year, it shows you your desire." Harry says.

"That is correct." Hogwarts says appearing. Harry steps in from t of the mirror desiring the stone to protect it but can't get the stone. He looks at the mirror trying to think of how to get the stone when he sees someone appear behind him. The person comes closer and stands next to Harry. He sees that it is Daphne, but they are a little older. He sees that Daphne is holding a blanket that has a baby girl with blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes wrapped in a blanket, who reaches out to Harry, who kisses the little girl. This surprises him. He then sees his reflection reach into his left front pocket and pull the stone out. He leans towards Daphne and kisses her on the lips as he puts the stone in her right front pocket. The reflection returns to just him. Harry stands there shocked and then turns to look at Daphne.

"Daph, love, can you put your hand in your right front pocket and pull the stone out?"

Daphne puts her hand in her pocket and her eyes widen as her hand closes around the stone. She pulls it out and opens her hand and stares at the blood red stone.

"What? How did I get it?" She asks.

"That my dear is the power of the mirror." Hogwarts says. Fawkes flames them back to Harry's room.

"There has to be another for the stone to be here." Harry says in thought.

"There is. Dumbledore wants to test Neville Longbottom and your brother Thomas." Fergus says shocking Harry.

"Why would he need to test my brother?" Harry asks.

"Dumbledore believes that he might have actually made a mistake in announcing who the boy-who-lived really is." Hogwarts says and Harry's eyes widen and a slight panic starts to fill him.

"Chose wrong?" Daphne asks.

"Yes. Neville Longbottom is not the boy-who-lived." Hogwarts says shocking her.

"If he isn't it is Thomas it then?" Daphne asks.

"No. Neither are, but there was a third child in the room when Voldemort attacked." Hogwarts says staring at Harry, who is looking anywhere but at Hogwarts.

"Really? Who?" Daphne asks.

"I was." Harry says. Daphne looks at him with wide eyes.

"You were there?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Who is the real boy-who-lived?" She asks.

"...you're looking at him." Harry says and Daphne's face loses all color as her eyes widen with horror.

"Then y-you were hit by the killing curse?" She asks.

"Yes. Twice."

"Twice?"

"I was hit with the killing curse twice. The second time Voldemort was killed, but I wasn't and I do not know why." Harry says lying since he knows why he did not die.

"So what do we do about the stone?" She asks.

"Well I am going to send a letter to Nicholas Flamel" Harry says as he walks over to his desk and grabs some parchment and a quill. He walks over to Hedwig who was perched on her perch. "Hey girl. Can you take this to Nicholas Flamel?" He asks. Hedwig gives him a glare saying 'Are you really asking me that?' Daphne laughs at the glare that Harry gets. Hedwig nips his finger and flies out the window. "Well, hopefully I hear something soon." Harry says as he watches Hedwig vanishes in the night sky.

The next morning the first year Gryffindor's head to breakfast, but see a boy and a girl in Slytherin colors standing in the corridor.

"Well, well, if it ain't the first year lions." The boy says with a smirk and some start to fear the two.

"What do you want?" Percy Weasley asks.

"None of your business Weasley or have you forgotten that you have no power and authority over me or do I need to remind you?" Harry says in a cold tone.

"No need." Percy says pale and continues into the Great Hall.

"So you have turned to scaring first years?" Thomas asks.

"Thomas you just cost me four galleons." The girl says.

"Told you that he would think that." The boy says with a smirk and the girl shoots him a glare and he gulps.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure that my brother can pay for me." Thomas says.

"Brat."

"Prat."

"Kitten."

"Snake."

"Enough boys." The girl says with a sigh and a smile.

"As much as I would love to stay and call each other names, we have breakfast to go to as well as you firsties." The boy says messing up Thomas's hair.

"Harry! That took forever to get it like that."

"Here Thomas." The girl says fixing his hair wandlessly and silently shocking the first years.

"Thanks Daphne." Thomas says.

The Two third year Slytherins walk into the Great Hall followed by the first years for breakfast. Harry and Daphne sit at their table with their friends and start to have some breakfast.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the troll

Revised and edited on 05/12/16

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the troll

The following week Harry and Daphne are in the middle of breakfast when a hoot is heard. The Great Hall looks up as a white owl enters the Great Hall and lands on Harry's shoulder. Daphne grabs some bacon from her plate and gives it to Hedwig, who hoots happily as Harry unties the letter she has.

"Eat too much bacon Hed and you might become fat." Harry says. Hedwig snaps her head at him and glares at him as she slaps him on the backside of the head with her wing making Daphne, Theo, Tracey, and Blaise laugh at Hedwig's actions. Harry shakes his head and turns his attention to the letter in his hand. He opens it and sees that it is from Nicholas Flamel.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Thank you so much for your letter. I had no idea that was the reason that Dumbledore wanted my stone for. My wife and I would like to meet with you. We will be in London next month and would love to meet with you if possible. We will be at the Leaky Cauldron._

 _Nicholas Flamel_

The next month Harry and Daphne are walking to the shrieking shack after sneaking away from the other students to go to Diagon Alley.

"Ready love?" Harry asks.

"Yes I am." Daphne says. She takes his hand as a white phoenix appears and the two take some of the tail feathers in their hands and the two vanish in a ball of flames.

Harry and Daphne appear in a alley and walk out into Diagon Alley and make their way towards the Leaky Cauldron while under glamours.

The two enter the Leaky Cauldron five minutes later and walk to Tom, the owner.

"Hello, how can I help you folks?" Tom asks.

"We are to be meeting with Nicholas Flamel, has he arrived?" Harry asks.

"Yes he has. He told me that he was expecting you. Follow me." Tom says. Tom leads them upstairs and to one of the private rooms. He knocks and a second later the door opens to reveal a man with salt and pepper gray hair. "Your guests have arrived Mr. Flamel"

"Ah. Thank you Tom." Nicholas says. Tom nods his head and leaves to return downstairs. Harry and Daphne walk into the room and Nicholas closes the door. "Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass?" Harry and Daphne wave their wands over them canceling their glamours.

"Greetings Mr. Flamel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry says as he shakes the man's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Potter." Harry then kisses the back of Nicholas's wife's hand. "So you found my stone in Hogwarts?" Nicholas asks. Harry nods as he pulls out a small silk bag from his traveling bag and dumps its contents onto the table in the room. Nicholas picks it up and inspects it. "This is indeed my stone. Do you care to tell me why my stone was in Hogwarts and not in Gringotts?" Nicholas asks. Harry and Daphne then tell him what has been happening for the past month.

"I see. Well in that case I believe that it now belongs to you then." Nicholas says shocking the two.

"Are you sure? Don't you need this to stay alive?" Daphne asks.

"My dear we have decided that it is time for us to move on. We have been alive for the past 600 years." Perrenelle says.

"Yes. What my wife says is true. We have decided that we will move on to the next great adventure, so we are giving the Philosopher's stone to you." Nicholas says with a smile.

"Well then. Thank you. I promise to take good care of it." Harry says as he puts it back in the silk bag. The two bid the Flamels goodbye and leave the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where to now Harrison?" Daphne asks as they walk through Diagon Alley hand in hand and with their glamours back on.

"Gringotts."

Gringotts Bank

Harry and Daphne walk in after bowing to the guards who return the bow.

The two go into the main lobby and walk up to a goblin that Harry recognizes.

" _Hello Griphook. May your gold ever flow and your enemies bow at your feet."_ Harry says in globbydock shocking Daphne and Griphook who narrows his eyes since there is only one wizard who knows him and the wizard in front of him does not have black hair and emerald green eyes.

" _Hello Lord Peverell, how are you?_ " Griphook asks once the Peverell ring appears and he now knows who it is.

" _Good."_

" _How can Gringotts be of service?"_

" _I wish to place an artifact in one of my vaults."_

" _Which vault?"_

" _Eveningshade."_

"Alright if you and your friend will follow me." Griphook says. Harry and Daphne follow.

"Griphook how are my investments doing?" Harry asks.

"They are doing good. You are now the richest person in Britain and ranked 15th in the world." Griphook says shocking Daphne.

"That's good to hear."

They stop at a set of double-golden doors which Daphne recognizes and her eyes widen slightly. Griphook knocks.

"Come in."

Griphook leads the two in and Daphne's eyes widen more when she sees the bank director.

"Ah. Harry! How are you?"

"Hello Ragnarok I'm doing good."

"So what brings you to Gringotts?" Ragnarok asks.

"I wish to place an object into one of my vaults."

"Okay. Which one?" Ragnarok asks.

"Vaults? You have more than one vault?" Daphne asks. Harry widens his eyes and face palms at his slip.

"Yes I have more than one vault."

"What families? Because to have more than just your trust vault means that you have vaults through different families."

"I see why you love her Harry. She is very smart." Ragnarok says causing Daphne to blush, then glare at Harry who flinches.

"Sorry can't say." Harry says. She then looks at him with her eyes big and trembling, lower lip trembling, and hands clasped together under her chin. "Gah! Okay! I'll talk! Anything but the puppy eyes!" Harry says giving in.

"Thank you!" Ragnarok and Griphook say together as they were affected as well.

"Now spill Harrison." Harry takes a deep breath.  
"I have vaults for Noble and Ancient Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell..." Here he hesitates. "And the Most Ancient and Noble House Eveningshade." Daphne's face loses all color and she drops to her knees, but Harry catches her and lowers her onto the floor and he notes that she is trembling.

"Y-You're an Eveningshade?" She stutters out.

"Yes, but I am Lord Eveningshade. My full name is this, and it is a mouthful. I am Harrison James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Eveningshade." Harry says.

"He is also heir for the Noble and Ancient House of Black." Ragnarok says shocking Daphne more.

"So Harry what was your reason for visiting Gringotts today?" Ragnarok asks

Harry stands and pulls out a blood red stone from his bag and puts it on Ragnarok's desk.

"This."

"Where did you get this?" Ragnarok asks with wide eyes and Harry tells the two goblins how he got it.

"It will be placed in your vault Harry."

"Thank you Ragnarok Now we must be getting back to Hogsmeade" Harry says standing. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here Griphook." Harry says pulling a box of rock cakes from his bag and gives it to Griphook.

"Thank you Harry. My children will be happy." Griphook says.

"I'll be by on Christmas." Harry says.

"My family looks forward to seeing you again." Griphook says with a smile.

"Ready Daph?"

"Yes." She says taking his hand as Shadow appears and the two vanish in a ball of white flames and appear at the shrieking shack. The two spend the rest of the day in Hogsmeade with the other students and get some stuff for Thomas.

Halloween

"Hmmm, Thomas is gone and a first year girl as well." Harry says with Daphne's head resting on his shoulder.

"He is. I haven't seen him all day." Daphne says.

"Shall we go see if the two happen to be exploring a broom closet?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Sure." The two stand and make their way to the Great Hall doors. The Great Hall doors suddenly fly open.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Quirrel shouts running in. "Thought you should know." He says fainting forward.

"How interesting. He fainted the wrong way." Harry says to Daphne. The Great Hall explodes into panic and Dumbledore stands and fires off two cannon spells getting the students attention.

"Prefects take the students to their common rooms and the teachers and I wi-" Dumbledore got as far as saying that until a three foot long icicle shot by him nearly cutting him and sticks into the wall behind him like a dart and all eyes turn to Harry who has a very angry look on his face.

"Our common room is in the dungeons, you trying to kill us?" Harry asks and all of Slytherin glares at Dumbledore.

"No I forgot tha-" Dumbledore started to backpedal to only have another fly by him on his other side and stick in the wall courtesy of Daphne.

"You didn't seem like you forgot." Daphne says.

"Okay I'm sorry. Slytherin can go to the library." Dumbledore says. He is angry at these two but knows that they would gladly fight him. Students file out of the Great Hall and go to their common rooms except Slytherin who goes to the library. All of Slytherin is in the library except for Harry and Daphne who are on their way to the girl's bathroom. They heard from some first years that Thomas has been trying to get Hermione to come out of the bathroom because of what Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom said and Thomas had punched both of them. Harry and Daphne walk around a corner when a foul smell hits their noses.

"The troll is not in the dungeons. Go back to the library and tell the prefects to take everybody to the common room." Harry says, but she never got to take a step as the troll walked around the corner and spotted the two.

"Shit." Harry curses.

The troll walks towards them surprising him and Daphne is frozen with fear. The troll gets to them and drops its club and drops to its knees.

" _My Lord. It is great to have you back."_ The troll says shocking the two but mainly Harry.

"What is your name?" Harry asks.

" _Brackskull my lord._ " Brackskull says.

"Why are you here Brackskull?"

" _The man with two face let me in"_

"Man with two faces?" Harry asks confused and confusing Daphne since she is not in a frozen stupor.

" _Yes the man with two faces that stutters."_ Brackskull says and Harry's eyes widen.

"Quirrel! Quirrel let you in?" Harry asks and Daphne is shocked when the troll nods his head.

"Brackskull you need to leave the castle. The staff will kill you if they find you. Go to the forbidden forest. I'll look for you later." Harry says.

" _Yes My Lord."_ Brackskull stands and bows to Harry and Daphne. He picks up his club and jumps out the window.

"What just happened?" Daphne asks.

"I'll explain later. We need to find Thomas." Harry says.

"Okay." The two continue to the bathroom and walk in and see Thomas standing at a closed stall.

"Hermione please come out." Thomas says through the closed door.

"Are you going to be like the others and call me names?" Hermione asks through her crying.

"Hermione, if I was going to do that, I would not be standing here like I have been doing since the end of charms." The door opens and Hermione steps out with red puffy eyes from crying.

"You have been here all day?" She asks.

"Yes. I have been here all day." Thomas says. "I have been trying to get you to come out, but you had been crying and didn't hear me." Thomas says.

"Wow Thomas. What a good person you are." Daphne says startling the two. Harry and Daphne laugh at Thomas's reaction as he nearly lept out of his skin.

"Harry? Daphne? What are you guys doing here?" Thomas asks.

"Well that applies to you since you are in the GIRL'S bathroom." Thomas starts to blush. "And to answer your question. There is a troll loose in the castle, so the students are in their common rooms except for Slytherin since the troll is in the dungeons." Thomas's and Hermione's eyes widen. "Come with us. You two can't be here." Harry says. The two follow Harry and Daphne to the library. The four walk in and see that Madam Pince has a table far away from the books as possible that has food.

"Harry! Daphne!" Tracey says walking over with Blaise and Theo.

"Where were you two?" Blaise asks.

"Getting these two. They didn't know about the troll because they were in the girl's bathroom all day." Daphne says.

The three look and notice that Hermione still has red eyes.

"What happened?" Tracey asks.

"She was in the bathroom crying because Weasley and Longbottom called her a know-it-all and said that she had no friends. I chased after her and was in the girl's bathroom all day trying to get her to come out." Thomas says. Tracey steps towards Hermione and hugs her surprising the two Gryffindor's. Hermione happily returns it.

"Better?" Tracey asks.

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione says.

"Well seeing how you two have been there since breakfast you two are probably hungry." Theo says and the two's stomachs grumble making the two blush as the five Slytherins laugh.

"We have plenty of food. So help yourselves." Blaise says. The seven walk over to the table with the food and grab some plates and the entire house is watching. They start to put some food on their plates.

"Why is there a Gryffindor and a mudblood here?" All look to see Malfoy standing. "I don't want more since it is being touched by a mudblood." A few first years agree, but the older years keep quiet since they know what Harry's title is and if he lets them, then there is nothing that they can do unless they want to pay for the consequences. So they aren't stopping the blonde ponce since they believe that he need to be a taught a lesson by the Ice King or by the Ice Queen or in worse cases….both.

"Malfoy you need to close your damn mouth and quit acting like a Gryffindor." Harry says and some snort and Malfoy gets mad.

"I'll tell my father about this." Malfoy says.

"Oh, by all means tell him. Your father can't do anything to me. He may be a school governor, but I have greater authority over him since I am Lord Slytherin" Here Harry makes the ring of Slytherin appear and a green dagger. Everyone's eyes widen and they gasp as they never knew. "As well as Lord Gryffindor" the Gryffindor ring appears and the Sword of Gryffindor and Thomas's and Hermione's eyes widen at that tidbit of information "and Lord Ravenclaw." The ring and a rapier appear. All are shocked and a little pale, except for Daphne.

"W-Why aren't you shocked Daphne?" Tracey asks.

"Oh I knew since the beginning of the year." Daphne says.

"So Malfoy I suggest that you quit your prejudice and start acting like a Slytherin, because I can make it to where you are resorted which is in my power and it won't be able to be overturned since I hold more power than the governors." Harry says and Malfoy wisely sits back down. Harry and his little group sit at an empty table and start to eat.

"Hermione if you ever want to talk you are welcome to talk to me." Daphne says.

"Me too." Tracey says.

"Thanks. I will if I have any problems." Hermione says.

"We can return to the common room." Professor Snape says walking in. He sees the two Gryffindor's sitting with five third years.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Snape asks surprised.

"I invited them professor." Harry says.

"Care to explain?" Snape asks and Harry explains.

"I see. Well you two should return to your common room." Snape says.

"Yes professor." The two say and leave.

"Professor a word?" Harry asks.

"Yes Lord Slytherin?" Snape asks detecting the change in tone. Snape notices a privacy ward goes up around him, Harry and Daphne.

"It's about the troll." Harry says.

"Yes?"

"Someone let it in." Harry says surprising Snape.

"Really? Who?"

"The troll said the man with two faces." Harry says surprising Snape again.

"Said? As in you talked with the troll?"

"Yes. It knew that I am Lord Peverell. He told me that the man with two faces who stutters let him in." Harry says and Snape's eyes widen.

"Quirrel."

"Correct sir. The two faces part I have no idea, but he is probably being possessed."

"Thank you for telling me. I was trying to figure out how the troll got in, but now I know."

"Don't let Dumbledork know." Snape snorts.

"You have nothing to worry my lord. He doesn't even know that I serve you." Snape says confusing Daphne.

"What are you talking about professor?"

"I am a spy for Dumbledore as a death eater, but I am not a death eater thanks to Harry. Does she know about you?" Snape asks and Harry nods. "I serve as Harry's spy by acting like a death eater and as a spy to Dumbledore. So Harry knows what's going on."

"How though? Don't you have to have the dark mark to be a death eater?" Daphne asks.

"Yes, but the Eveningshades made it possible to remove the dark mark and void any form of service whether it be a life debt or a debt of service, but I have a fake dark mark that alerts me to the activity of the dark lord." Snape says shocking Daphne.

"Wow."

"Well you two should return to the common room." Snape says.

"Of course professor." Harry says bringing down the privacy ward. Harry and Daphne leave the library with their arms linked and head down to the dungeons to go to their common room.

Christmas

Harry, Daphne, Thomas, Hermione, Tracey, Theo, and Blaise board the train to go home for the holidays. Five hours later the express pulls into Kings Cross.

"I'll see you next week." Harry says holding Daphne's hands.

"Okay. I'll see you next week Harrison." Daphne says as she kisses him and follows her family through the barrier.

"Wow son, Daphne is starting to be quiet the looker." James says.

"Don't let mom hear you say that." Harry says smiling as his father puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry!" A red-haired missile yells slamming into him.

"Hey Lizzie." Harry says hugging his nine year old sister.

"It's great to see you. A lot better than a photo. It's always lonely at home with mum and Thomas gone." Elizabeth says.

"It's great to see you too Elizabeth. I have been looking forward to meeting my little sister and it's only two more years till you come to Hogwarts to be with me, Thomas and mom, then dear old dad will be all alone and then I may have to worry about him." Harry says smiling with his family.

"Ah! My own son has no trust in his father to be by himself." James mock pouts and Lily and Thomas snicker into their hands trying not to laugh.

"Oh I trust you it's just your mental health I'm more concerned about being in the house all by yourself while your family is at Hogwarts seeing each other every day." Harry says.

"Knowing dad he would probably invite Sirius and Remus over and the house would probably collapse." Thomas says with a smirk.

"That hurts son." James says frowning although there is mirth in his eyes.

"Well shall we go?" Lily asks trying hard not to laugh and is needing to change the subject.

The Potters walk through the barrier into Kings Cross. They leave the station and walk into muggle London. They walk into the building next door and use the floo to Potter Manor.

Harry and Daphne and the others return from the holidays as they had ended.

"Harry! Daphne!" The two turn to see Tracey and Theo walk up along with Blaise.

"Hey guys, how was your holiday?" Harry asks.

"Good. You?" Theo asks as he and Tracey hold hands.

"The same. What about you Tracey?" Harry asks.

"My holidays were good." Tracey says.

"Well I'm looking forward to quidditch." Blaise says.

"Blaise don't even start." Daphne says.

"How can you not like it?" Blaise asks.

"Because all you do is hit each other while on brooms." Daphne says.

"That is the point!" Theo says.

"You two are hopeless." Tracey says.

"Harry, back us up on this." Blaise says with Theo turning to him as well. Harry puts his hands up.

"Hey, you know that I don't like quidditch as well." Harry says.

"That is still like the end of the world to me. Hell, your dad was a seeker and Thomas is the youngest seeker in a century. How can you not like it?" Blaise asks.

"I find it a waste of time, but that doesn't mean that I won't watch from time to time." Harry says.

"Yeah, yeah, that is what you always says." Theo says with a smile.

"Well, you two like to have this talk almost every two months." Harry says smiling and Daphne and Tracey shake their heads at the three.

Harry is walking out of Professor Snape's office and is walking towards his common room to go to bed after helping Professor Snape. Professor Snape may be a servant in the form as a spy, but Harry is Snape's assistant in potions. He helps Professor Snape make potions for Madam Pompfrey and he has made a few of his potions from his books ranging from pepper up potions to health potions.

"Harry!" He stops and turns around to see Hermione running towards him.

"Hello Hermione." He then notices her worried look. "What's wrong?"

"It's Thomas. He is on the third floor corridor and I couldn't get him to stop." Hermione says shocking Harry.

"What? Is he alone?"

"No. he is with Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley." Hermione says. Harry becomes angry. He knows for a fact that Thomas hates those two.

"Fawkes!" Harry yells. Fawkes appears surprising Hermione. "Take me to the third floor!" Harry says taking some of Fawkes's tail feather and disappears in a ball of flames.

Third floor corridor

Harry and Fawkes appear and Harry walks up to the door and opens it to find a three headed Cerberus clawing at a trap door. The beast looks up to see who entered to attack, but stops when it sees that it is Harry. It licks him with one of its heads.

"Hey Fluffy. How are you girl? Did three students come through here?" He asks and she barks. "I'm going after them. Once I pass through the trap door lay down on the door and let no one else come through. Understand?" He asks and she barks in acknowledgment.

Harry opens the door and transform into an eagle and flies down the trap door. He flies over the devil's snare and flies through the room with the enchanted keys and notice that the broom is missing. He changes back and walks through another door and sees the three first years on a giant wizard's chess board.

"Stop!" Harry shouts in a deep commanding voice and the moving black piece stops. The three first years and all the pieces turn to see Harry.

"Harry!" Thomas shouts happy to see his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Harry, Neville is after the Philosopher's Stone." Thomas says.

"Why are you with them?" Harry asks.

"They forced me and threatened me." Thomas says shooting a glare at the boy-who-lived and the red head.

"What do you care snake!" Weasley says from the knight's stallion.

"B5 get rid of the red head and move to D3." Harry says. The horse rises and Weasley falls off and it moves away.

"Thomas come here." Thomas happily runs over and joins his brother. "Now all pieces go stand and block the door and let no one by." He says. All the pieces leave the board and go stand guard in front of the door to continue on.

"What are you doing! Someone is after the stone!" Neville says.

"What stone? This one?" Harry says conjuring a fake silently and wandlessly in his pocket which he takes out.

"How do you have it snake!" Weasley asks.

"None of your damn business." Harry says. "Now time to get rid of it." He looks at the black queen and steps forward and bowed. "Your majesty may I ask for the use of your sword?" He asks. The queen walks forward and hands him the sword. He takes it and raises above his head and brings it down on the fake and shatters it. Thomas is shocked as well as the other two. He returns the sword and the queen goes back to her spot.

"Why did you do that you filthy snake!" Weasley shouts.

"Because, I wanted to get rid of it." Harry says. "Come on Thomas, let's go." Harry says walking away. Thomas runs after his brother. Neville and Ron follow since they don't want to be left.

The three first years and third year make it back to the third floor. Neville and Ron walk away with sneers on their faces. Thomas watches as Harry draws his wand and Thomas notices how the wand is long and has bumps along its length.

"Stupefy." Harry says and two red spells fly from his wand hitting the two. The two fall to the ground. "Obliviate." Harry says shocking Thomas. Harry changes their memories so that Dumbledork doesn't know what happened. He enervates them and they continue to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why did you do that?" Thomas asks.

"Because my dear brother, Dumblefuck is a legimens and reads the students minds."

"What! That's illegal!" Thomas exclaims.

"Why do you think I taught you Occlumency? I did that so Dumblefuck will not know what really happened on the third floor."

"Ah." Thomas says in understanding.

"Now, what did they threaten you with?" Harry asks. He notices that Thomas is blushing.

"They threatened that they would reveal who my crush is."

"Ah. The Granger lass eh?" Harry says and Thomas looks at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Just now" Harry says and Thomas face palms himself. "That and she came and found me as I was walking out of Professor Snape's office, and I believe that she has a crush on you as well." Harry says.

"Really?"

"Yep."

End of year feast

"We now come to the end of another school year." Dumbledore says and the school cheers. Harry detects the restrained anger in Dumbledore's voice which makes him snicker and he knows that it is because of the disappearance of the Philosopher's Stone. Daphne turns to look at him.

"What's so funny love?"

"Oh it's just that I can tell that ole Dumbles is mad about the disappearance of the stone." Harry says and Daphne has a smirk.

"Well he better be." The two look back up to the head table as Dumbledore continues with his speech.

"Now to announce the winner of the house cup." Dumbledore says and the students cheer. He goes through the points and Slytherin ends up winning. The feast ends and students return to their common rooms to continue to pack to return home.

Harry and Thomas are walking the halls of the first floor just talking about how their year was.

"Harrison, Thomas." The two brothers turn around to see Daphne walk up.

"Hey Daph." Harry says hugging her.

"So Thomas, how was your first year at Hogwarts?" Daphne asks.

"It was great. There were a few incidents with Malfoy, Neville, and Weasley." Thomas says.

"Yeah, I noticed." Daphne says with a smirk.

"Well I'll see you two on the train." Thomas says.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Thomas." The two say. They watch Thomas walk down the corridor and vanish around the corner. Harry and Daphne walk over and sit on a bench beneath a window and Harry looks up at the moon as Daphne rests her head on his shoulder.

"So what are your plans for the summer Daph?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. What about you?" Daphne asks.

"I am spending my summer in the muggle world." He says surprising her.

"Really? Why?"

"Well Voldemort is still alive. Remember what happened to Quirrel?" Harry asks and Daphne shudders from the memory.

"I can't believe that Voldemort" Daphne says without flinching "was possessing Quirrel." She says.

"Since he did, that means that he is still alive and I am going to the muggle world to try and learn on how to try to beat him." Harry says.

One year later

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to the new students." Dumbledore says. He sits and the feast begins. The feast ends and every one goes to their common rooms. Harry is in his room when he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around him.

"Hey love." He says turning around and putting his arms around Daphne returning the hug. He sees that she is in a silky green night gown.

"Hey Harrison. Why weren't you on the train?" She asks.

"I missed it."

"Then how are you here then?"

"When I got to the station and saw that the train was gone I was shocked and started to panic a little. I then saw another train in the station which was weird. I approached it and Professor Snape walked off. He was surprised to see me. He asked what happened and I told him, he then told me to get on board. It turned out to be the professor's train since I saw my mom and she was surprised to see me as well. Professor Snape and I then started to work on the lesson plans for this year, but we had to move to the third car due to an annoyance." Harry says the last part scowling.

"What kind of annoyance?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Professor Snape and I wanted to kill the fop, whatever possessed Dumblefuck to hire that fraud is completely beyond me."

"I read some of his books and even I can tell that they are made up." Daphne says scowling as well. "Well I will say this. I envy you since you have an apprenticeship from Professor Snape."

"Yeah."

"Well you are here now and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Daphne says climbing into Harry's bed. Harry climbs into bed as well since he was in his clothes for bed already. The two started to sleep together at the end of their second year. Daphne snuggles up to Harry but stops. He looks at her.

"Harrison what's under your shirt?" She asks and his eyes widen.

'Shit I forgot to take them off.' "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Harrison." She says giving him a glare. He gulps at the look. He sighs and unbuttons his shirt and Daphne stares at the two white and silver things of metal on Harry's shoulders.

"Harrison what are those?"

"They are muggle weapons." He says taking one out of the shoulder holster,

"Its muggle?"

"Yeah and these may be worse than the killing curse." He says shocking her.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." He says. He wandlessly conjures a dog which is in the middle of the room. He pulls the slide back and takes the safety off and aims at the dog which tries to run away. He fires three times killing the dog. Harry banishes the body away. Daphne has horror written on her face as he did it again but made a shield and fired a spell which bounced off and then drew the pistol again and fired once and the bullet passed through the shield and killed the dog. He banishes the body as well.

"W-Why do you have those?"

"It's my way of fighting against the death eaters. They would never expect a wizard to use something muggle."

"Is that why you were gone all summer?"

"Yes. I was in the muggle world, but I was in America learning how to fight from the muggle military."

"Can I just say that you are scary. You are an Eveningshade, a Peverell, and the heir to the founders and now these."

"If you want I can teach you how to use a gun and get you one for to have for emergencies because as you saw, magic can't stop a bullet." Harry says shocking her.

"If you think it is a good idea then I want to." She says.

"Okay, I will start to train you on how to use a gun on the weekend." Harry says.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4:Harry and the Camber of Secret

rewritten and revised 05/12/16

* * *

Chapter 4: Harry and the Chamber of Secrets

It is Saturday and Harry and Daphne wake up and get dressed.

"Ready?" Harry asks.

"Yes I am." Daphne says.

"Okay, let's go." He says. The two leave Harry's room and walk into the common room heading for the entrance to the common room.

"Where are you two going?" Tracey asks.

"For a walk." Harry says.

"Sure you are." Theo says as he and Blaise have smirks on their faces. Harry and Daphne leave the common room, then go to the first floor. They walk out the doors and heads towards Black Lake. Ten minutes later they walk towards the forbidden forest.

"Harrison, why are we going into the forest?" Daphne asks.

"Because where else am I going to teach you how to use a gun? The forest has animals that are perfect for targets and it is a good cover to use to train you." Harry says.

The two walk a little ways in and stop in a small clearing. Harry conjures a table and he pulls a small box from his pocket and unshrinks it. Daphne sees that it is a trunk, but not like a school trunk. Harry opens it and pulls out three different types of guns. A rifle, shotgun, and a pistol.

"Okay Daph, I will teach you how to use these three guns." Harry says.

"Okay." She says.

"We will start with the pistol." He picks up the revolver. "This is a .38 special. It is a revolver." He says. He puts six bullets into the six round cylinder and hands it to her after showing her how to hold it. She holds it in her hand and pulls the firing hammer back with her thumb.

"Okay. See that bird in the tree?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Okay. Aim at it." He says. He explains how to use the iron sights. She aims and squeezes the trigger and missed and she covered her ears at the sound.

"Why is it so loud?"

"That's how it always is."

"Then why were yours quieter?" She asks. He pulls out one of his .45's and points at the tube with holes.

"This is a silencer, which makes it quiet." He says. He unscrews the silencer and aims at a new bird that happened to land on a tree branch. He pulls the trigger rapidly four times hitting the bird from the tree and while it fell to the ground. Daphne covered her ears since it was louder than the .38.

"Want to try again?" He asks conjuring some targets to shoot at.

"Yes." She says. She takes the .38 and aims and misses the first shot.

"Try firing with both eyes open. If you use one eye your depth perception is off. The only time you use one eye is with the rifle since it has a scope. Pistols and shotguns are the only gun that you do not use with one eye to shoot with." Harry says. Daphne nods her head and raises the revolver and aims at the target and fires with both eyes open and she hits the target.

"I hit it." She says with a smile.

"Good job, but not good enough." Harry says earning him a shocked look, so he elaborates. "You hit the edges of the target. Your objective is to hit the white center in the black circle." He says. Daphne turns back to the target and sees the white center in the black circle. She notes that it is smaller than her finger nail.

"You expect me to hit that small of a target?" She asks.

"Yes. It will take you some time but you will get it. Start practicing again." He says. She starts doing target practice with the revolver for an hour and had improved.

"Good job Daph. We will now move onto the shotgun." He says picking up the shotgun. "This is a Remington 20 gauge shotgun. It is a pump action. Shotguns are a little different from rifles but have a major difference in pistols. Whereas pistols and rifles fire single shot rounds, a shotgun fires a round that scatters. The bullet has little pellets in it where when fired shoots them out a velocity that they separate from the casing and go in different directions. Observe." He says pumping a shell into the gun. He aims at a target and squeezes the trigger. Daphne stares at the target that has forty small holes riddling the target.

"Shotguns are used by police as they can do damage but not kill if need be. They are good for breaking a door lock or window." Harry says pulling the pump back ejecting the empty shell. He hands her the shotgun. "Your turn." She takes it and pumps it putting one in and shoots the new target.

"Good. Now time for a moving target." He takes it from her and shows her how to shoot the flying discs. She practices this for an hour and was able to shoot 20 discs.

"Now one of my favorite weapons. The rifle." He says as he picks up the long gun that has a big black tube on top. "This is a Remington .243. It is a bolt action rifle." He says demonstrating how you put the bullet in the chamber and reload the new bullet. "This tube on top of the gun is the scope. It lets you see things that are at a far distance. Look through the scope and tell me if you see the target." He hands her the rifle and she puts the stock to her shoulder like he showed her and looks through the scope and sees the target which is a lot smaller than the other targets.

"Yes I see it." She says.

"Okay give it back and use the spotting scope next to it to watch the target as I demonstrate firing the .243." He says. She hands it to him and she picks up the scope and looks at the target. He shoulders the rifle, opens the bolt and pulls it back and a bullet rises and he then pushes the bolt forward pushing the bullet into the firing chamber. "Firing." He says. He squeezes the trigger firing the .243. Daphne sees that the target is hit center.

"You hit it dead center." She said amazed.

"Thanks. Your turn." They switch with him as her spotter. She fires and lets a pained yelp escape her moth as she rubs her shoulder. "Sorry I should have told you that the recoil on a rifle can sometimes hurt if you do not have a strong hold on it to your shoulder." Daphne glares at him but shoulders the rifle with more strength and fires again, but hits the white outside. She practices for an hour with the rifle till she hits the black circle.

"Okay that should be enough for today. We'll come back next week to continue."

"Okay." Daphne says rubbing her sore shoulder. Harry walks behind her and rubs her shoulders. "Can you wait till we get to the common room to do that?"

"Of course."

Two months go by and Daphne got good at using a gun. She has come to love it more than her wand since it is faster than casting. She now uses a 9mm which is dark black. She has a notice-me-not charm on it so that it is not noticed as it sits on her right hip.

"You have done well Daph. You are good with close and long distance firing." Harry says as he puts his two .45's in his shoulder holsters and holsters a 44 magnum revolver with a six inch barrel.

"Well you taught me." She says holstering her glock.

"Well I am in the military, somewhat for America." Harry says.

"What do you do again?"

"Sorry I can't say or I would have to arrest you." Harry says with waggling eye brows.

Daphne snorts in amusement before kissing Harry.

The two are walking down a corridor on the second floor when they find the hall flooded with water.

"The hell?" Harry asks.

"Mr. Potter." The two turn to see Filch.

"Mr. Filch." Harry greets.

"Harrison…" Daphne says pulling on Harry's shirt sleeve.

"Yes love?"

"Look." Daphne says pointing. The two follow her finger and are shocked at the sight.

"Ms. Norris!" Filch screams.

"What the hell?" Harry says. He steps forward and draws his wand and swishes and cuts the rope holding the cat and he catches it. Filch runs over.

"She has been petrified, but how?" Harry says handing the cat to Filch.

"I don't know, but if this is from a student, this is the first time that one has done this." Daphne says.

"Could it be possible to be from something else?" Filch asks. Daphne steps forward and waves her wand over the cat.

"I don't know. I don't detect a spell or potion." Daphne says.

"Oh shit." Harry curses with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Harrison?" Daphne asks. Harry gulps.

"I think I know what did this." He says.

"What?" Filch asks. The two see Harry pale.

"A basilisk." He says and the two have wide eyes as they stare at Harry.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asks.

"Yes and I believe that it is still in the castle." Harry says horrifying the two as they start looking down the corridors for a basilisk.

"What do we do Mr. Potter?" Filch asks.

"Not tell Dumbledork. That manipulative old coot won't do shit. We have to be observant from here on out." Harry says.

"Okay." The two say.

Harry knocks on a door.

"Come in." A voice says. Harry and Daphne walk into Professor Snape's office.

"Harry, Daphne. What can I help you with?"

"Sir there is a problem." Harry says.

"What?"

"We found Filch's cat petrified on the second floor, but it was not from a spell or potion, since Daphne couldn't find anything." Harry says.

"Really? What could have done it?" Snape asks.

"That's why we are here. I believe that there is a basilisk loose in the castle." Harry says and Snape's eyes widen and he pales.

"A basilisk?"

"Yes sir." Harry says.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything." Snape says.

"Okay." The two say and return to the common room. The two walk into Harry's room.

"Lady Hogwarts do you hear me?" Harry calls after closing his door.

"Yes My Lord." Lady Hogwarts says appearing. "What can I do for you?" She asks.

"Fawkes!" Fawkes appears with Fergus.

"My Lord."

"We have a problem." Harry says.

"Yes?" Hogwarts asks.

"I believe that a basilisk is loose in the castle." Harry says and he sees Lady Hogwarts eyes widen.

"A basilisk is loose inside me?" Hogwarts asks shocked.

"I'll take it that you didn't know until just now." Daphne says.

"Yes. I believe that explains why some of the portraits have stopped reporting to me because they have become petrified." Hogwarts says.

"Great. A basilisk. We need to find it and soon." Harry says.

One month later

Four students end up being petrified, all muggle born and one of them is Hermione. Harry and Daphne feel bad for Thomas as he is always in the hospital wing to see her. The following week , however, would seem to be the end of the world for Harry and he has no idea.

"Harry!" Harry turns around to see Thomas, Tracey, Theo, and Blaise running up.

"Hey gu…what's wrong?" He asks seeing the looks on their faces.

"It's Daphne!" Thomas says. Harry's eyes widen slightly and his heart skips a beat.

"What's wrong with Daphne?"

"She has been petrified." Theo says.

Silence.

That is all that Harry hears as the world seems to go quiet around him. He notices Thomas waving his hand in front of his face. He turns around and starts to run.

'No! Not Daphne too!' He thinks running with the four others behind him.

He bursts into the hospital wing flinging the doors open which slam into the walls startling everyone inside. He sees his parents, Daphne's parents, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore standing around a bed with Daphne on it. Harry runs for the bed.

"Daphne!" Harry yells but is stopped by his dad.

"Harry stop!" James says as Lily starts to cry.

"Dad let me go." Harry says trying to get to Daphne.

"Harry there isn't anything you can do." Elizabeth Greengrass says still crying as she is sitting in a chair with Nathan Greengrass resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. At hearing this Harry drops to his knees and cries. Lily walks over and embraces her oldest child. She looks up to see Thomas, Theo and Blaise look at their brother/friend in pain as Tracey has tears spilling down her cheeks for her two friends.

A few minutes later Harry stands.

"Where was she found?"

"On the second floor near the girl's bathroom." Tracey says with tears still running down her cheeks as Theo hugs her. Harry turns on his heel and storms out of the hospital wing.

Harry gets to the second floor girls bathroom, but freezes in his tracks and his blood runs cold as he stares with wide eyes at the wall. He turns around and runs back to the hospital wing.

"Everyone!" He yells running in.

"What?" James asks.

"Come quick!" Harry says running out with everyone following. They get to the bathroom and everyone stares in horror and are pale as they stare at the wall with writing in blood.

' **The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened.'**

"The Chamber of secrets is opened again?" Dumbledore asks clearly shocked.

"There's more." Harry says pointing to a different wall and they all look and pale even more.

' **Her body lays cold and only her bones will remain.'** Is written in blood.

"Someone was taken?" McGonagall and Lily ask horrified.

'Who though?" Nathan Greengrass asks.

"Professors!" All turn to see the Weasley's run up.

"What is it?" McGonagall asks.

"Ginny is missing." The twins say. The other snap their heads back to the walls.

"Great Merlin!" Lily yells horrified.

"What?" Percy asks.

"Your sister has been taken by the beast of the Chamber of Secrets." Professor Snape says and the Weasley's eyes widen with horror.

"What?!" They all shout.

"I'm afraid that it's true." Dumbledork says. The Weasley's and the adults leave and it is just Harry, Thomas, Tracey, Theo and Blaise.

"So…what now?" Blaise asks.

"I think that I might know where the entrance is." Harry says.

"Where?" Thomas asks.

"All those that have been petrified were found near here and there always was water. If it is a basilisk then it is using the plumbing." Harry says. The other four's eyes widen in horror at hearing that the beast is a basilisk. He walks into the bathroom and is followed by the others. They start looking around for some kind of entrance.

"Guys…" Harry says a few minutes later and is standing in front of the sinks. The others walk over.

"Yeah?" Theo asks.

"I believe that I found the entrance." Harry says.

"Really?" Thomas asks.

"Yes."

"Where?" Tracey asks.

"The sinks." Harry says.

"The sinks? How?" Blaise asks.

"What you guys are about to see and hear is to be kept a secret." Harry says.

"Okay." They say. Harry steps up the sinks.

 _/Open./_ Harry hisses and the four others shiver from the hissing. The five watch shocked as the top of the sinks rises towards the ceiling and the sinks slide apart from each other, then one sinks into the floor and a grate slides over the sunk one. The five step closer and look down the giant hole.

"How did you do that?" Tracey asks.

"I'm a parselmouth." Harry says.

"Very good Mr. Potter." The five whirl around to see Lockhart with his wand drawn. "Thank you for finding this. This will be great for my next book. Professor Lockhart defeats the beast and saves five students, but was not able to save the Weasley girl in time." Lockhart says. He is then hit in the back of the head from Theo who used a broken part of a stall knocking him out.

"Wow, what a fraud." Theo says dropping the broken piece of wood.

"Yeah he is." Thomas says.

"So… what do we jump down the pipe?" Tracey asks.

 _/SStairss./_ Harry hisses and to their surprise stairs slide out of the side of the pipe. The five go down the stairs and step on the ground and hears crunching. They look down and see bones of animals of different sizes.

"Come on." Harry says. " _Lumos_." Harry says and the tip of his wand light up and the others follow suit.

"Harry what is that?" Blaise asks pointing to something ahead. They approach and have wide eyes and pale.

"It's a skin. This has to be at least fifty feet in length." Harry says.

"Fifty feet? How does a basilisk get that big?" Tracey asks pale.

"Dunno. I kind of don't want to know." Blaise says with Thomas and Theo nodding their heads in agreement.

"I don't want to go any farther." Tracey says trembling.

"I'll stay here with you." Theo says taking her hand.

"I'll stay as well." Blaise says.

"I'll continue with you Harry." Thomas says.

"Okay let's continue." The two brothers continue as they leave the three. They walk for five minutes until they come to a door.

"Want to try?" Harry asks.

 _/Open./_ Thomas hisses and the door unlocks and swings open. The two brothers walk through the door.

"Hey Harry how are we able to speak Parseltongue?" Thomas asks.

"From mom I believe but am not sure. We will have to ask her about it." Harry says. The two spot Ginny's body. The two run to her body, while keeping an eye out for the basilisk. They get to her body.

"Ah! Her body is cold as ice." Thomas says pulling his hand back as if it got burned.

"Yes she isn't she." A voice says. The two look up to see a student walk forward from the shadows and the two brothers have their wands ready.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Tom Riddle." Thomas says. Harry looks at his brother. "He was a student here fifty years ago." Thomas says as he looks back at Riddle.

"You have been possessing Ginny haven't you?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. She put all of her trust in me by writing in my diary." Riddle says.

"So what are you doing here then?" Harry asks.

"Why to meet you two." Riddle says surprising the two brothers.

"Us?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. The Potter brothers who defeated Lord Voldemort as mere babies." Riddle says and the brother's eyes widen.

"So you're a follower of Voldemort." Harry says.

"Ha! A follower. Voldemort is my past, present and future." He says. He grabs Thomas's wand and Harry points his at Riddle. Riddle turns and writes in the air with flames 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' then waves the wand and the words reform to 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'.

"Voldemort!" Harry hisses in anger. "You're still alive you bastard."

"Did you honestly think that I would use my filthy muggle father's name?" Voldemort asks. "Now you two will die." He turns and walks toward the statue and stretches his hand out.

 _/SSalazar SSlytherin the greatesst of the Hogwartss four./_ Voldemort hisses and the mouth opens and the two brother's eyes widen when they see the basilisk come out.

 _/What iss thiss?/ I ssensse my master./_ The basilisk hisses shocking the three.

 _/What do you mean?/_ Riddle asks.

 _/I ssensse my master./_ The great snake says.

"Why aren't you two dead or petrified?" Voldemort asks shocked at seeing the two brothers still alive and moving.

 _/Can you tell who your master iss?/_ Harry hisses surprising Voldemort.

 _/Yess I can./_ The basilisk says.

 _/Then go to your master./_ Harry hisses. The basilisk slithers up to Harry and bows its head to Harry shocking the three.

 _/Hello master./_ The basilisk says.

"What! How!" Riddle screams.

 _/What iss your name?/_ Harry asks.

 _/My name iss SSalina./_

 _/SSalina attack Voldemort./_ Harry says.

 _/Yess master./_ Salina says. She turns towards Voldemort who takes a step back from the basilisk. Salina lunges at Riddle and he was not quick enough to dodge and got bit on the leg.

"Ahhh!" Riddle screams in pain. The brother's watch as Riddle starts to glow. "Ahhh!" Riddle screams as he explodes in a burst of light and a diary near Ginny has blood coming from it. They watch as Ginny's body takes on more color and she wakes up hyperventilating as she starts to calm down.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"You're in the Chamber of Secrets Miss Weasley." Harry says and she pales. She turns and sees the two brothers.

"Thomas! Tom was using me." She says.

"He's gone now. Never to come back." Thomas says. But Harry thinks otherwise as he thinks about what he saw and how it compared to last year. Salina watches as her eyes are closed.

"Thomas head back to the others and tell them to return to the bathroom. I'm going to talk to Salina." Harry says.

"Okay." Thomas says. He helps Ginny up to her feet and they leave the chamber.

 _/SSalina how can I unpetrify those that have been petrified?/_

 _/They should be unpettrified in a week and master I would like to be your familiar./_ Salina says shocking Harry.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5:Gaining a familiar

Revised and edited 05/22/16

* * *

Chapter 5: Gaining a familiar

 _/Okay. How do we do thiss?/_

 _/I have to bite you./_ Salina says. Harry hesitantly rolls up his sleeve and raises his arm. Salina lowers her head and bites Harry's arm. Harry grits his teeth to keep from screaming from being bit. A minute later the two flash blue as the bond has completed.

' _There I am now your familiar.'_ Salina says through the bond.

 _'Okay, you are to stay here in the chamber until you hear different from me.'_

' _Yes master.'_

"Shadow!" Harry yells. A white phoenix appears in a ball of white flames. She trills as she lands on his shoulder. "Take me to the second floor girls bathroom." Harry says. He vanishes in a ball of white flames. He appears as Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Thomas and Ginny reach the top of the stairs.

"Harry." Thomas says once he sees his brother. Harry steps towards the sinks.

 _/Closse./_ Harry hisses and the sinks slide flush against each other and the top lowers onto the sinks.

"There. It is now closed. Let's get out of here and take Ginny to the hospital wing." Harry says. The six students leave, purposely forgetting Lockhart in the girls bathroom. The six walk into the hospital wing and everyone looks up.

"Ginny!" Her parents yell running over.

"Where have you been?" McGonagall asks.

"I was in the Chamber of Secrets." She says shocking everyone.

"How are you here?" Madam Pompfrey asks.

"The Potter brothers came and rescued me." Ginny says.

"You know where the entrance is?" James asks his sons as he and Sirius stare as well as the others.

"Harry found it. It is in the second floor girls bathroom." Blaise asks.

"A girls bathroom?" All of the adults ask with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Yep." Harry says.

"What was the creature?" Snape asks.

"A basilisk that is 80 feet long." Harry says and all pale.

"Wait. How are you alive if you know the length?" Percy asks pale.

In answer Harry rolls up his shirt sleeve and everyone is horrified to see the bite mark that still is slightly bleeding.

"Mr. Potter! How are you alive! There is no cure for basilisk poison!" Madam Pompfrey shouts in fear for the young man.

"It's because the basilisk bonded with me. She deemed me worthy and now she is my familiar." Harry says and all stare at him in shock.

"You have an 80 foot basilisk as a familiar?" James and Lily ask their oldest son.

"Yes. And the entrance has moved. When I sent Thomas ahead with Ginny to meet up with Tracey, Theo and Blaise, I moved the entrance and I am the only one who knows where the entrance is."

"Thank you..."

"For saving..."

"Our sister." The twins say. The twins and Arthur are the only ones who do not hate Slytherins.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Arthur says.

"Your welcome. I may be a Slytherin, but I care about all the students." Harry says shooting a glare at Dumbledore. The Weasleys leave and Harry takes a seat next to Daphne's bed and takes her hand in his.

"When will they be unpettrified?" Elizabeth asks Madam Pompfrey. Before she could answer Harry speaks up.

"Salina said that in a week they will be unpettrified." Harry says.

"Salina?" Elizabeth, Lily and Madam Pompfrey ask at the same time.

"Salina is the name of the basilisk."

"Well Mr. Potters I believe that it's time for you and your friends to go to your common rooms and turn in for the night." Dumbledore says.

"Aww, come on." Thomas says.

"Better do as he says Thomas. If you want to stay, you have to be in pain, but even then you do not want to stay here. You have plenty of memories of that right?" Harry says.

"Fine." Thomas says rapidly making everyone snicker.

The following week Harry and Thomas are in the Great Hall waiting for dinner when the doors open and all eyes look at the doors to see the petrified victims. Harry and Thomas stand and run to the two witches. Hermione kind of grapple hugged Thomas and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry walks up to Daphne and hugs her and she reciprocates the hug and he gives her a toe-curling passionate kiss. Some students blush at the display from the Ice King and Queen. Harry breaks the kiss panting a little and Daphne has a glassy-dazed look in her eyes. He takes her hand and leads her to their house table and sit down and wait for the feast to begin. The feast comes to an end and Harry grabs Thomas and Hermione before they walked out.

"What's up Harry?" Thomas asks as he, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Theo and Blaise stand in the entrance hall.

"You guys up for a little trip?" Harry asks.

"Where to?" Daphne asks.

"Why the Chamber of Secrets of course." Harry says shocking them.

"Did I hear right? We are going to the fabled Chamber of Secrets?" Daphne asks with a shocked look on her face.

"Yep. Come on." Harry says. The seven students walk up the stair case to the third floor and come to a dead end.

"Harry what are we doing here? Isn't the entrance in the second floor girl's bathroom?" Blaise asks.

"Watch." Harry says as he steps forward.

 _/Open./_ Harry hisses and the wall slides open.

"So this is the new entrance?" Thomas ask.

"Yep and don't even try to open it, because it will only open to me." Harry says.

The seven walk in and the wall slides closed behind them and torches ignite illuminating the corridor. the seven walk into the chamber and the others are shocked. Thomas spots the statue of Salazar Slytherin with his mouth open.

"Uh, Harry…where is the basilisk?" Thomas asks and all the other look at Harry horrified.

"It's not dead?" Daphne asks.

"No, I bonded with it. The basilisk is my familiar." Harry says shocking them.

"Harrison James Potter, you are not normal." Daphne says.

"Hey our family motto is 'Potters don't do normal'." Thomas says.

"I believe it." Hermione says.

"So where is the basilisk?" Blaise asks having minor spasms about learning that the basilisk is alive.

"I don't know. Salina!" Harry calls. The seven turn as the basilisk appears out of the water. The five others pale when they see the 80 foot snake. Salina slithers over and bows to harry.

 _/Hello Masster./_

 _/Hello SSalina. We are exploring the chamber./_

 _/Okay./_ Salina says. She then slithers into the statue's mouth. The others stare gob smacked. The seven explore the chamber and find a library that is the same size as the Hogwarts library, a potions lab, dueling room, and two living quarters.

"I believe that we found a new place to train and research about Voldemort." Harry whispers to Daphne.

"Yeah this place is perfect." She says agreeing.

"Harry will we show this place to Lizzie?" Thomas asks.

"Yes and we will be able to test that theory of mine." Harry says.

"I can't wait to see Elizabeth and Astoria next year at Hogwarts." Daphne says.

"I know, me too." Harry says.

The seven leave the chamber and head back to their common rooms to start getting ready to return home since the end of the year is next week.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6:Going to America

Revised and edited 06/26/16

* * *

Chapter 6: Gong to America

The seven students board a carriage and head towards the station to catch the express back home for the summer. They walk onto the station to see a bunch of students around a train carriage.

"What the heck is going on?" Theo asks. The seven walk up to see a student grab the handle to open the door when they get sent flying a few feet away from the car. They get closer and see the door 'Heir's carriage'.

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

"We want to look in this car since it is new, but we keep getting shocked and thrown away and we can't open the doors." A sixth year student says.

'Idiots.' Harry thinks. He walks up to the door followed by the six others.

"Careful." A student says. Harry puts his hand on the handle and feels the prick of blood and the door unlocks and swings open for him with the gathered students staring slack jawed. Blaise, Theo and Thomas load all of the girl's trunks first, then theirs. They board and Harry follows.

"What! How did you get it to open you filthy snake! I should be the one who gets that car!" Neville says mad that he didn't get access to the car.

"Because I am the heir to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Harry says shocking the other students, but he said heir as he did not want to deal with them if they knew that he was the lord of those houses. Harry walks onto the car and closes the door. He hears Longbottom and Weasley yell as the handle zaps them. Harry turns around and stops as his eyes widen. He sees that the others have the same action and have not moved from the doorway.

"T-This entire car is the compartment?!" Tracey asks. What they see are a couple sets of couches, a table with drinks and snacks, small bookshelves with books.

"This is really a nice car. I'm afraid to sit down and break one of the couches." Daphne says.

"I'll say." Harry says. They hear the whistle blow and the train shudders as it leaves and makes its journey back to London.

A few hours later they hear a knock on the door. Harry stands and opens the door and is surprised to see who it is.

"Hello mom. What are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Just checking the cars. It was my turn to ride on the express. I hadn't seen you all day and was surprised to see this car as it was not here when I was a student." Lily says to her son.

"Oh, well come in. This car is mine since I am one of the heirs to the founders." Harry says lying to his mother. He lets her in and she is amazed with the car. She leaves twenty minutes later to continue checking on students.

Two hours later the express pulls into King's Cross and everyone walks off the train.

"Alright, Daph, I will be by to get you tomorrow." Harry says.

"Alright Harrison. I look forward to this." Daphne says as she kisses his cheek then leaves with her family to go and pack to go to America with Harry.

Harry walks into his room once he gets home and unpacks his trunk of his Hogwarts things and packs his stuff for Satel Institute of Military and Magic. He checks his uniform and makes sure that he has everything. He hangs it up so that he can change into it in the morning.

The next morning Harry gets up and does some exercises and finishes in getting ready. He

Puts on his uniform and casts a glamour since his family does not know that he is in the Army, especially the American Army. He doesn't want to touch that can of worms since his parents tend to be a little protective of him for what happened when he was four. He goes downstairs for breakfast. He walks into the dining room for some breakfast with his family.

"Morning Harry." Lily says as her oldest son walks in.

"Morning mom." He greets back.

"So you and Daphne leave for America today?" Thomas asks.

"Yes."

"Aww. You just got here, now you are leaving?" Elizabeth asks.

"Afraid so. I need to attend my other school." Harry says hugging his sister.

"Well have fun and be safe." James says.

"It was good to see you pup and will miss you." Sirius says.

"I know padfoot, but I'm not done attending Satel." Harry says.

"Well we'll see you when you get back in August." Remus says.

"Yeah Harry, we will see you when you return. Have some fun and be safe." Catherine Lupin says (1).

"Will do. See you all in August." Harry says walking through the green flames once he threw in floo powder and saying Greengrass Manor.

Harry steps out of the green flames to see a happy Astoria.

"Harry!" She yells and lunges at him and hugs him.

"Hello Tori. Is Daphne ready?" Harry asks.

"Almost." She turns and takes a deep breath. "Daphne! Harry is here!" Tori yells.

"Excited to start at Hogwarts in September?" Harry asks.

"Yeah I am excited. Me and Elizabeth are excited." Tori says as Daphne walks down the stairs with her trunk.

"Morning Harrison." Daphne says as she greets him by kissing him on the lips.

"Harry." Nathan greets walking in with Elizabeth.

"Hello Nathan, Elizabeth." Harry greets the two.

"You two all set?" Elizabeth asks as Harry shrinks Daphne's trunk for her, who puts it in her pocket.

"Yep." The two say.

"Alright, owl us once you get settled in." Nathan says.

"Will do." Harry says.

Harry and Daphne walk out the door and walk out of the wards.

"Ready?" Harry asks as he offers her his arm.

"Yes." Daphne says taking his arm. The two disappear with a little pop. The two appear in an alley in London. Harry draws his wand.

"Finite." He says and Daphne sees his clothes change to his uniform surprising Daphne. They walk out of the alley and onto the street and Harry flags down a taxi.

"Where to governor?" The cabi asks.

"Heathrow International Airport." Harry says (2).

"You got it." The cabi says. The taxi then makes its way to Heathrow International Airport. Thirty minutes later the taxi stops at the departure part and Harry and Daphne climb out after Harry payed for the taxi fare. Harry readjusts his officer's hat and the two walk into the airport and up to one of the ticketing windows.

"Hi how can I help you?" The ticketer asks.

"Two tickets, first class for Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, California please." Harry says.

"Okay. Your passport."

Harry pulls out his United States of America passport and hands it to the man who takes it and looks at it (3).

"What is your rank in the military?" The man asks as he waits for the checking of the passport numbers and printing of the tickets.

"I was recently promoted to the rank of Major." Harry says.

"What brought you to Great Britain?"

"A little vacation and my family lives in Great Britain." Harry says.

"Okay. Here are your tickets Major Eveningshade." The man says and Daphne's eyes widen slightly which Harry sees out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Harry says taking the two tickets and hands his trunk to the man who weighs it, labels it for its destination with the matching flight information as Harry's ticket. He does the same to Daphne's. The two make their way to security.

"Why are you using the Eveningshade name?" Daphne asks.

"Because in the muggle world they don't fear the name since they do not know about the Eveningshades." Harry says.

"Well that muggle looked like he did know your name." Daphne says.

"It's probably because in the last year and a half the name Eveningshade has started to become known since I own a company that makes weapons and communications equipment." Harry says.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Harry and Daphne get to the security checkpoint and show their passports and tickets. Five minutes later they are walking through the airport concourse. Thirty minutes later they get to the gate that has the plane that is being prepared for the next flight. Daphne stares at the huge plane.

"What is that? It's huge!" Daphne remarks.

"That is what muggles use to travel around the world, and this type is for long distance flights, like from Britain to America. This type of plane is called the Boeing 747 or also called the jumbo jet." Harry says.

An hour later the two board and go up the stairs to go to the upper level for first class. A few minutes later the four engines start with a whine.

" _Good morning passengers, this is the pilot speaking. The seat belt sign is on, so if you would put your tray tray tables up and your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts we will be underway shortly."_ The pilot says over the intercom. The plane is backed away from the gate and makes its way to the runway for take-off. The plane taxis on to the runway and the pilots push the four engines to full power and it speeds down the runway pushing the passengers back into their seats from the g-force. Daphne wraps her arm around Harry's arm as this is her first time to fly like this and she is not a huge fan of flying. Broom or-now-muggle means. Ten seconds later the plane takes-off and the landing gear rises up into the plane so as not to create drag as it makes its journey across the Atlantic Ocean to America.

A day later the Boeing 747 nears Los Angeles.

" _Attention passengers, we are now making our decent into Los Angeles International Airport. The temperature is °95 with partly cloudy skies. The time is 2:30 P.M local time."_ The pilot says. Five minutes later the plane touches down on the runway with a screech as the wheels touch the black top and the brakes engage and slow the plane down. The four engines increase in thrust as they slowly push the plane to the gate. Ten minutes later the plane gets to the gate and the engines shutdown as the gate connects with the plane and the fasten seat belt sign turns off. Passengers stand up and get their things from the over head bins.

" _Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines and have a good day."_ The pilot says over the intercom one last time.

Harry and Daphne walk off the plane and Harry adjusts his uniform and the two head towards customs before going to baggage claim. Harry enters the line that says US Citizens only. It takes him five minutes for him and it takes Daphne thirty minutes to go through customs.

"Soon you won't have to worry about lines like that again." Harry says.

"I hope so. Do you know when I should know when I am a US Citizen?" Daphne asks.

"We should know in a week or two." Harry says as the two make their way to baggage claim to get their trunks. The two get to baggage claim and grab their trunks and get a luggage cart and make their way to the taxis. They approach a taxi and the driver walks over.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asks.

"To 2186 West 24th street." Harry says as they load their trunks into the back of the taxi.

"You got it." The taxi driver says. Harry and Daphne climb into the backseat and the taxi leaves the airport and makes its way to the address that Harry gave. Thirty minutes later the taxi stops in front of a two story home.

"Here you are. It'll be $35 dollars." The driver says once he sets Daphne's trunk on the curb. Harry pulls out his wallet and pulls out two $20's.

"Here you go." Harry says and receives five dollars back as change.

"Thanks, have a good day." The man says. He gets in his taxi and heads back to the airport to wait for another fare.

"Harry?" The two turn at the voice and a smile appears on Harry's face.

"Sam!" Harry says as he greets his friend and neighbor. "How are you?"

"Good. You're out of school?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. How are your parents?" Harry asks. Sam opens his mouth to speak, but it is not his voice that comes out.

"Harry!" The three turn and see Sam's parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, how are you?" Harry asks.

"Harry, dear you can call us by our names and we are doing great." Judy says.

"Okay." Harry says.

"Hey Harry who's the pretty blonde?" Sam asks and Sam's parents turn to Daphne who blushes.

"Sam, Judy, Ron this is my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Daphne these are my neighbors, Judy, Ron and Sam Witwicky." Harry introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Daphne says shyly.

"So your the girl that Harry is always thinking about." Sam says.

"Sam!" Harry says punching his shoulder.

"What are you two doing now?" Sam asks.

"We are going to go get some groceries." Harry says.

"Harry, dear would you and Daphne like to join us for dinner?" Judy asks.

"Sure. we would love to Judy. What time?" Harry asks.

"Seven."

"Okay. We will see you at seven." Harry says. Harry and Daphne take their trunks and walk inside the house. They take their trunks up to the master bedroom and start to unpack. They go back downstairs and Harry walks over to a rack with keys hanging on it. He grabs a pair of keys and Daphne follows him. They walk through a door and enter the garage that has three cars. A black 2005 Ford F350 crewcab diesel pickup truck, a white 2004 BMW 530I, and a black Chevrolet Denali (4).

"What should we take Daph?" Harry asks. Daphne walks to the Denali. Harry unlocks the doors and Daphne gets in and Harry climbs into the drivers seat and puts the key in the ignition and starts it. He pushes the button to open the garage door, which opens and he shifts it into reverse and backs out and the door closes when he pushes the button again. He shifts to drive and they make their way to the grocery store.

Ten minutes later they pull into the parking lot of the shopping center that has a Wal-mart, Bed bath and Beyond, and ten other stores(5). They walk into Wal-mart as the last store to shop for groceries. They return 45 minutes later to the car and put the groceries in the back and head back to the house. They get back at 5 o'clock and take everything inside.

"If you want Daph, you can go ahead and take a shower and get ready for dinner with the Wiwicky's." Harry says.

"Okay." Daphne says. She goes upstairs and goes into the master bedroom. She grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom to shower. She walks out of the bathroom to see Harry with his shirt off and has a towel around his neck as he goes into the bathroom to take his shower.

Ten minutes later Harry turns the shower off and towel dries himself and walks into the bedroom. He puts on a pair of blue jeans, a pair of Chuck Taylor converse and a navy blue polo. He goes downstairs and finds Daphne sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Daphne says standing up. She is wearing a yellow shirt with knee length khaki shorts. The two walk out the door and walk next door to the Witwicky's house for dinner.

Harry knocks on the door and twenty seconds the door opens to reveal Sam.

"Harry. Daphne. Come in." Sam says opening the door more for the two. The two walk in and Sam closes the door and leads the two to the dining room. They take a seat as Judy and Ron bring in the food.

"Oh Harry, Daphne. How are you two?" Judy asks.

"Good. We're still settling in from the long flight." Harry says with a smile.

"Well, let's eat." Ron says. Everyone agrees and starts to dish their plates with food.

Harry and Daphne thank the Witwicky's for dinner and go home as jet lag started to kick in during dinner. The two walk in and go upstairs to the master bedroom. They change out of their clothes into their nightwear for bed. The two climb into bed and Harry wraps his arms around Daphne.

"Night Daphne." Harry says into Daphne's hair.

"Good night Harrison." Daphne says. The two then fall asleep and visit the world of dreams.

* * *

 _ _Author's notes:__

 _*_ This is where I am going to add some crossovers. The two are Transformers and NCIS.

1\. I didn't feel like pairing Remus with Tonks.

2\. Harry and Daphne travel the muggle way if you couldn't tell and if you don't like it then boo-hoo! I don't care.

3\. Harry has dual citizenship, but he mainly uses his American Passport since he lived in the States till Thomas joined Hogwarts.

4\. This is a modern AU. Harry's fifth year takes place in 2006.

5\. I don't know what type of stores are in California. Only Wal-mart and Safeway.

And as always leave reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Sam's new car

Revised and edited 06/26/16

 _'Thought through bond/mind'_

 _/Parsel tongue/_

 **"Creature speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

* * *

Chapter 7: Sam's new car

Harry wakes up as the alarm clock goes off. Harry reaches over and turns the alarm off and notes that Daphne is still asleep. He gets out of bed and gets dressed in a guns-n-roses t-shirt and black khaki shorts. He goes downstairs and walks into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast. An hour later Harry feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He turns around and returns the hug and Kisses Daphne.

"Morning love." Harry greets. He notices that she is wearing one of his ACDC shirts and that appears to be the only thing she is wearing.

"Morning Harrison. What's for breakfast?" Daphne asks.

"I made pancakes, eggs and some hashbrowns." Harry says. Daphne goes to the cupboard and pulls down two plates and two glasses. She takes them to the kitchen bar as the table in the dining room is big for twenty people not two people. Harry brings over the food and the orange juice and the two eat breakfast. Thirty minutes later Harry and Daphne work on cleaning the dishes and putting them away. The two return upstairs to get dressed for the day.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Daphne asks.

"Probably do something with Sam and as good as I know him he should call or ring the door bell right...about...now!"

Ding-dong! The door bell chimes. Harry gets up from the couch and opens the door to see Sam.

"Morning Sam. Come in." Harry says opening the door wider. Sam walks in and greets Harry and Daphne when he sees her.

"Morning Sam." Daphne says.

"So what are your plans today Sam?" Harry asks.

"My dad is taking me to get my first car today." Sam says with a smile.

"Hey that's great! Now you won't have to mooch for a ride." Harry says with a smirk. Sam punches his arm.

"Jerk!"

"When are you going?" Harry asks.

"In an hour. You two can come if you want." Sam says.

"Sure." The two say.

One hour later they get ready to leave, but Ron;s car seems to have a dead battery.

"Harry is it alright if we go in one of your cars?" Ron asks.

"Sure." Harry says. The group walks over to Harry's and he enters the garage code to open the door. The door opens and Ron and Sam stare at the three vehicles.

"You have a BMW?" Sam asks shocked.

"Yeah. I bought it before I returned to Britain." Harry says shrugging his shoulders. "We'll take my truck since I need to pick up some tires." Harry says.

"Okay." Everyone says. Harry unlocks the doors. Sam hops in the back seat and Daphne claims the front middle since she'll be near Harry and Ron takes the front passenger seat. Harry starts the F350 diesel pickup and a cloud of exhaust shoots out of the tail pipe when it starts. He shifts it into reverse and backs out of the garage and onto the street. The garage door closes and he shifts it into drive and they leave Harry's. Harry's truck has a slight whistle coming from the turbo as he gives it throttle. They make their way to a used car dealership for to find a car for Sam.

Six dealerships later they stop at one that has a man in a clown outfit holding a sign. They stop at the curb and get out. Harry locks his truck and the group enters the lot.

"Hello! How can I help you folks?" The owner asks.

"we are here to look for a car for my son." Ron says putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay! Let's find your car!" The man says.

An hour later after looking at almost all the cars, Harry notices a yellow 1979 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes.

"Hey Sam! How about this?" Harry calls out. Sam looks at Harry and follows his finger and breaks into a smile at seeing the car. The group walks over and Harry pauses for a second at what he feels and looks around. He then looks at the car.

'What is up with this car? It fells...weird. Not a gloomy weird though.' Harry thinks.

"How much?" Sam asks after looking at it.

"Four thousand." The man says.

"Perfect." Ron says. Ron and Sam follow the man inside to fill out the paperwork. Harry and Daphne head back to the truck not noticing the headlights following the two. Twenty minutes later Sam walks over and starts his newly bought car and Ron rides with Sam. Harry pulls into his driveway and decides not to put his truck in the garage. Harry and Daphne walk inside and sit down on the couch and watch some TV.

"Hey Harrison do you think I can get a license and a car?" Daphne asks.

"Of course, but you'll need to study or we'll just go to Gringotts American branch and they can get you a license and we'll get you a car of your choice." Harry says.

"Okay." Daphne says.

The next day Harry and Daphne go to Sacramento Boulevard to do some magical shopping and visit Gringotts L. A's branch(1). The two walk into the lobby and walk up to a teller.

" _ **Good morning master goblin. I wish to withdraw some money from my vault please."**_ Harry says. The goblin looks up in shock.

" _ **How much would you like to withdraw?"**_ The goblin asks.

" _ **$30,000 dollars in US currency please."**_

" _ **Of course. What vault?"**_ The goblin asks. Harry puts his hand on the counter and wills for the Eveningshade ring appear. The goblins eyes widens and he pales in fear.

"Of course my lord." The goblin writes the amount down and drops the paper into a box. A bell is heard and he pulls out a box. Harry grabs the box and thanks the goblin. They walk away and don't notice the goblin sighing in relief when they leave the bank. Harry and Daphne climb back into the BMW 530I and head for the dealerships to look for a car for Daphne.  
They end up looking at dealerships for five hours and they stop at a Dodge dealership. After spending an hour at the dealership looking at sedans and suv's, Daphne settled on a black 2006 Dodge Charger. Daphne follows Harry home and the two cars pull into the driveway and Sam walks over.

"This is a nice car. Who's is it?" Sam asks.

"Mine. Harrison bought it for me. It cost $28,000 dollars." Daphne says shocking Sam.

"$28,000!" Sam exclaims.

"That's nothing. My truck was $55,000, the BMW was $65,000 and the Denali was $38,000." Harry says shocking the two at how much he paid for each vehicle.

"What do you do again for to have that much money?" Sam asks.

"I am in the military and I own a company." Harry says.

"Really? What are you in the military and what is the name of your company?" Sam asks.

"I was recently promoted to the rank of Major and my company is called Eveningshade Technologies." Harry says. Sam's eyes widen.

"You own Eveningshade Technologies? That company makes almost 50 billion dollars a year!" Sam says.

"Actually it makes about 100 billion dollars a year." Harry says shocking the two.

"H-How long has your company been in business Harrison?" Daphne asks.

"Almost four years." Harry says shocking the two.

As weeks went by Harry would disappear for a few days as he was doing his job. He is a Major in the United States Army, but also is part of the Department of Defense or commonly known as DOD, but he has been listed in the reserves. He had to visit a few bases doing inspections and reports.

"Daphne! I'm home!" Harry calls walking inside and closes the door. He turns around and is tackled.

"Oof!" Harry breaths out as he falls against the door as Daphne wraps her arms around him.

"I've missed you!" She says as some tears run down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too Daph." He says. He kisses her and they lightly glow. They had discovered in their third year that they were soul bonded, which was a surprise to the two, so they decided to keep it a secret since when they completed the bond they were in the Room of Requirement. They still have the letters congratulating them on their marriage from the Ministry and Gringotts, but are waiting to have a wedding for their families although they have been married for two years. Harry then thinks about that night two years ago.

Flashback

" _Come on Daphne follow me I want to show you something." Harry says. She takes his hand and he leads her from the Great Hall to the Seventh Floor and to a corridor that has_ _Barnabas the Barmy_ _trying to teach trolls to dance. He releases her hand and starts to pace back and forth._

" _Harry did you bring me here to wa-" She trails off as he paces the third time and a large oak door appears shocking her._

" _I had the same reaction. Come on." He takes her hand and leads her through the door. The doors close and vanish behind Daphne, but she does not notice this, instead she notices a table with roses and windows looking out into Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Daphne gets her thoughts back._

" _This is a beautiful room Harry, but shouldn't we head to the Great Hall for dinner?" She asks._

" _Nope. That is why this room looks like this because we are having dinner here." Harry says._

 _Harry helps Daphne into the chair and takes the seat across from her and the food appears and she notices that it is not what is served in the Great Hall. Seeing her surprise he smirks._

" _One of the beauties of being the owner, the elves are loyal to me and I asked for two elves to make this dinner for us by asking them to learn some French cuisine." Harry says. The two have small conversation during dinner and Harry noticed Daphne was always looking at him then looking away with slightly red cheeks. They finish their meal and a couch appears. They stand and move to the couch and the table and chairs vanish. They sit down on the soft couch._

" _Thanks for this Harry. It was beautiful." Daphne says._

" _You're welcome Daphne." He says with as smile. There is a minute of silence. "Hey Daphne?" Harry says breaking the silence. She turns to look at him and sees that he is blushing and nervous about something._

" _Yes Harry?"_

" _I want to er...ask you something."_

" _Okay." He turns to her and takes her hands in his._

" _Daphne Anne Greengrass, will y-you be my girlfriend?" Harry asks. Daphne is shocked and is rendered speechless. Harry starts to worry since she hasn't said anything. He then feels Daphne's hands on his face and turns his head to face her. His eyes widen at her facial expression. He sees tears running down her cheeks and a big smile._

" _Yes! Yes Harry! I would love to be your girlfriend." She says. She pulls his face towards hers and plants her lips on his. Their eyes close and they start to glow gold. A wave of magic explodes from them turning furniture in the room over, but they do not notice._

 _As this happens a book in the marriage department at the Ministry of Magic opens and two names are written with the date._

 _'Harry James Potter and Daphne Anne Greengrass, soul bonded November 22_ _nd_ _, 1991.'_

 _the book closes and two letters are sent with a flash._

 _Gringotts_

 _Lord Ragnock and Griphook are doing reports on Harry's vaults, when all the paper, and parchment glow gold. They rub their eyes ten seconds later and see that there is now a second name below Harry's._

 _'Harry James Potter and Daphne Anne Greengrass, soul bonded November 22_ _nd_ _, 1991.'_

 _the two goblins stare in surprise as two letters write themselves then vanish in a flash of light._

 _Harry and Daphne break for much needed air and then notice the state of the room._

" _What the..." Harry says in surprise. He and Daphne are broken out of their stupor by flashes of light as they each receive two letters, one from Gringotts and the other from the Ministry. They open the Gringotts letters and gasp and hurry and look at the one from the Ministry to see the same thing._

" _We were soul bonded?" Harry asks in shock._

" _Appears so." Daphne says happily._

" _You're happy?"_

" _Yes, because I am soul bonded to the person that I love." Daphne says shocking Harry and blushes._

" _Really, you love me?"_

" _Yes." Daphne says. She feels Harry's lips on hers._

" _So am I." Harry says smiling._

End flashback

"What are you thinking about Harrison?" Daphne asks seeing the smile on his face.

"I was thinking about the night we were married." Harry says. Daphne has a smile on her face as she thinks about that night.

"I love you Daphne."

"I love you too, Harrison." Daphne says kissing him again.

A few days later Harry notices something strange about Sam's car as it leaves with out a driver. Harry wants to follow it but can't. The next day the police are at Sam's. Harry walks over with Daphne.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" Harry asks.

"My car was stolen, but it's back." Sam says.

"I noticed. I couldn't see who was inside, but then again it was dark outside." Harry says.

"Wait you saw it?" One of the officers asks now paying attention.

"Yeah. I was making dinner when I saw it pull out, but it was a minute after it left that I realized that the Witwicky's were gone." Harry says and the officer writes down what Harry says in a notebook.

"And who are you?" The other officer asks.

"I am Sam's neighbor, Major Harrison James Eveningshade, but most people call me Harry." Harry says surprising the two cops that he is in the Army(2).

"Okay. Thank you. We'll keep an eye on the neighbor hood and others for something suspicious." The first officer says.

"Thanks." Ron says. The police leave and it's Harry, Ron and Sam standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey tomorrow I am having a barbeque. You can bring some friends if you want Sam." Harry says.

"What time?" Ron asks.

"3 o'clock and if Judy wants to bring something she can." Harry says.

"Okay." The two say. Harry goes back to his house.

The next day the neighborhood comes over to Harry's for the barbeque.

"Sam! Where have you been?" Harry asks once he sees Sam and a girl with black hair.

"Sorry I was getting a friend." Sam says.

"Hello. I'm Harrison. Welcome to my barbeque. Want a burger or a hotdog?" Harry asks.

"Hello. I am Mikaela Banes and it's nice to meet you. When Sam said that his neighbor was having a barbeque I thought that his neighbor would be the same age as his dad not younger than Sam and I would like a burger." Mikaela says.

"Alright one burger coming up. Yeah that happens a lot. It amuses me a lot." Harry says with a smile as he puts a burger on a bun and puts it on Mikaela's plate.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Enjoy."

Mikaela and Sam join Daphne at a table.

"Hello Daphne." Sam greets.

"Hey Sam. Who's your friend?" Daphne asks.

"I'm Mikaela Banes. I am in the same grade as Sam. Are you new?" Mikaela asks.

"Yeah. I've been living with Harrison." Daphne says shocking Mikaela. "I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." Daphne says.

"How old are you and Harry?" Mikaela asks.

"We're fifteen, well I'm fifteen and Harry is almost sixteen." Daphne says shocking Mikaela.

"Where are you from?"

"Britain."

"You're British?"

"Yep. Well actually Harry has lived here longer since he was four I believe."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since June 5th. August 18th Harrison and I go back to Britain for school. We only came for the summer." Daphne says surprising Mikaela. The two then start what is known as girl talk.

"Well they seem to be getting along." Harry says from next to Sam.

"Got that right." Sam says with a smile.

* * *

 _ _Author's note__

1\. In the states-well in this story-the major cities, instead of alleys they are avenues or boulevards and the Gringotts that is in the U.S has small branches that are in every city.

2\. The police scene is different. instead of Sam being caught trespassing, the police visit his house.


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting the Autobots

Revised and edited 06/26/16

* * *

Chapter 8: Meeting the Autobots

Harry and Daphne are returning home when they see Sam on a bike being followed by his car. This shocks the two. Harry turns right and follows Sam. They see Sam pile it up and it happened right in front of Mikaela. They stop as he rides off.

"Mikaela what's wrong with Sam?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know, but let's follow him." Mikaela says putting on a helmet.

"Mikaela get in!" Harry yells. She nods and hops in the back seat of Harry's truck as Harry floors the pedal burning out and he speeds off to catch up to Sam.

They see him then his car go into an abandoned car garage. Two minutes later they see Sam running at them with fear on his face and waving his arms. Harry, Daphne and Mikaela stare in shock as they watch a police car transform into a giant robot. Harry slams on the brakes and Sam climbs in.

"Let's go!" He shouts. Harry shifts to reverse and punches it and the robot chases after them. They see a yellow robot appear and punches the other one sending it flying into some abandoned cars. They watch as it transforms into Sam's car. It flashes its head lights and revs its engine and leaves. Harry shifts to drive and punches it and follows the Camaro as the other robot changes back to a police car and chases them(1).

Sam and Mikaela hop in Sam's car and Harry and Daphne follow. They are going through a tunnel when Sam's car stops and the two get out and the car drives off. Harry rolls down the window on the passenger side of his truck.

"Sam what happened?" Harry asks.

"Mikaela said "If it is an advanced robot why does it transform into this beat up old car?" and the car took offence to it."

"I'm sorry." Mikaela says. They all look when they hear tires screech and the passenger door opens.

"What...?" Sam asks as they stare at the 2007 Chevrolet black and yellow Camaro. Sam and Mikaela climb in and they continue to wherever they are going. They soon turn down an alley and stop. Sam and Mikaela climb out and Harry and Daphne climb out of the truck.

The four hear a siren and turn around and see a sports car, a ambulance and a big black pickup. They turn around as they hear a vehicle come from behind. They see that it is a blue semi with red flames. It stops three feet from them and starts to transform as well as the others. The semi finishes transforming and kneels down near Sam.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky, grandson of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name." Mikaela whispers.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asks.

"Ebay." Harry snorts into his hand.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asks.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autonomous Robotic Organisms, but you can call us the Autobots." Optimus says.

"How do you know English?" Harry asks. His mind starts to go into gear thinking about how to tread. Since he is a Major and is conversing with the Autobots, who happen to be a form of an alien species he realizes that this needs to be handled carefully.

"Through the internet." Optimus says. Harry, Mikaela and Sam gawk at Optimus's answer. Harry shakes his head.

"I believe some introductions are in order." Harry says.

"Of course. As I said I am Optimus Prime, the leader. My medical officer Ratchet." Optimus says gesturing to the neon yellow ambulance who sniffs the air.

"My sensors tell me that the boy wants to mate with the girl." Ratchet says and Sam starts to whistle as Harry laughs but stops when Ratchet continues. "And these two..." He looks at Harry and Daphne in disbelief. "Have mated more times than I can count." All five alien robots and two humans stare at the blushing wizard and witch with wide optics/eyes.

"Wow. Is it possible for humans to mate like that?" The sports car asks.

"Yes. Can we please continue with introductions?" Daphne asks embarrassed that a robot could tell that they have been at it like rabbits. Very discomforting.

"O-Of course!" Optimus says. He gestures to the sports car. "This is Jazz. The big black one is my weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus says. Jazz relaxes on an abandoned car and Ironhide draws his cannon.

"Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide says.

"Easy Ironhide."

"What? I was just showing them my cannons." Ironhide says.

"And you should know your guardian. Bumblebee." Optimus says. Bumblebee starts talking through the radio.

"My guardian?" Sam asks.

"Yes. Now who are you three?" Optimus asks.

"I'm Mikaela Banes."

"Samuel Witwicky."

"Daphne Anne Greengrass."

"Major Harrison James Eveningshade." Harry says. He is surprised to see the Autobots stiffen a little.

"Major?" Optimus ask surprised.

"Yes I am a Major in the United States Army."

"Why did you come to Earth?" Sam asks.

"For the All Spark." Ratchet says.

"The what?" Sam asks. Optimus reaches up and pushes the side of his head and a beam shows a projection(2).

"It is imperative that we get to the All Spark before Megatron does, and its location was imprinted on your grandfathers glasses. We need those glasses." Optimus says.

"Right. They are back at my place." Sam says. The Autobots transform to their auto mode as Harry and Daphne hop in the truck and follow behind Sam leading the Autobots to Sam's. They arrive a few minutes later. Sam tells Mikaela to keep an eye on them.

"Optimus can I talk to you?" Harry asks. Optimus opens his door to talk with Harry and Daphne.

"Yes?"

"What was this war like?" Harry asks.

"It was a devastating war that consumed our planet. So we fled as it became ruined."

"Excuse me you two." The two turn to see Ratchet pulling over closer.

"Yes Ratchet?" Daphne asks.

"There was something else that I smelled about you two."

"It is because we are magicals. I am a wizard and Daphne is a witch. Watch." Harry draws his wand. " _Lumos_." Harry says and his wand tip glows white and bright.

"By the All Spark! What is that!" Ratchet exclaims.

" _Nox_." Harry says canceling the spell.

"That was magic, 'course that was the easiest and smallest spell." Daphne says.

"There's more?" Optimus asks.

"Yes some of which is bad. There's one called the killing curse. If you are hit by it, instant death." Harry says shocking the bots.

"Harry, Daphne I have a question." Optimus says a minute later.

"Yes Optimus?" Harry asks.

"Would you two like to choose one of us to be your guardian or you each can choose one." Optimus says surprising the two. Harry turns to Daphne.

"Daphne?"

"I think that it could be beneficial. We could learn something new from them."

"Okay so do we choose one for the both of us or do we choose separately?" Harry asks.

"I think we each should choose one."

"Okay." Harry turns to Optimus. "Okay Optimus, we have decided."

"What is your answer?" Optimus asks.

"I would like to choose Ratchet. I am study to be a medic and with Ratchet as my guardian I can learn from him." Daphne says.

"I would be honored to be your guardian Daphne." Ratchet says.

"And you Harry?" Optimus asks.

"I would like you, Optimus, to be my guardian." Harry says surprising all the Autobots.

"I would be honored Harry." Optimus says.

"I got them!" Sam says(3). Mikaela walks out a second later after sneaking in.

"Thank you Sam." Optimus says taking them.

"Optimus, I believe you and the others need to hang low till you use the map and find the All Spark." Harry says.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we need a place to train." Optimus says.

"I know of a place. I own some property that is in Nevada that is two hours north of Las Vegas that you guys can use to train at." Harry says.

"Okay." Optimus says(4).

"For now I happen to have an abandoned warehouse that you can stay in till I get facilities built for you." Harry says.

"Okay, but Ratchet and I will return with you." Optimus says.

"Okay." Harry says.

Four hours later Optimus and Ratchet returns to Harry's and Daphne's.

"Optimus can I talk to you?" Harry asks walking into his backyard where Optimus and Ratchet are parked.

"Of course."

"Optimus, tomorrow Daphne and I will be gone for three weeks to Washington D.C as that is where I really live." Harry says.

"Is this to do with your job in the Army?" Ratchet asks.

"No, well a little. Daphne has a job interview in four days and we are going to get her familiar with D.C before we have to return to Britain in a month for school." Harry says.

"Okay. Thank you for telling Ratchet and I." Optimus says.

"We'll see you two and the others in three or four weeks." Harry says.

"Okay."

"And try not to draw attention to yourselves. If you need you have the coordinates for the place in Nevada to go to pass the time." Harry says.

"Of course Harry." Optimus says.

July 19th, 2006

At 9:30 A.M the plane takes off from LAX and makes its way to Ronald Reagan National Airport. The plane lands at 1:45 P.M. The plane connects with the gate and passengers walk off the plane.

"Welcome to Washington D.C Daphne." Harry says. The two pull their suitcases to the subway station(5). The two walk up the escalators to the train platform. They get to the top and there are two trains in the station.

"Alright we need a Yellow Line to L'Enfant Plaza so we can use the Red Line." Harry says. The two trains leave and another one that says Mt. Vernon in yellow pulls into the station and it is the one that they need.

" _Now arriving Yellow Line."_ The stations intercom says as the train stops. The train stops and the doors open and people walk on and off. Harry and Daphne walk on and find two seats near the doors.

" _Doors closing. Please stand back."_ The P.A says. The doors slide close and the train leaves the station.

" _This is the Yellow Line to Mt. Vernon Square."_ The conductor says over the P.A.

" _Next station Central City."_ The P.A announces. The train pulls into the station and stops. The doors open and people walk on or off. The train stops two more times.

The train crosses the Potamic River and enters a tunnel and goes underground.

" _Next station L'Enfant Plaza."_ Harry and Daphne get off and use a Blue Line to Metro Center.

" _Next station Metro Center. Red Line upper level."_ The P.A says. The train stops and the two walk off and go up the escalators to the upper level.

" _Now approaching Red Line."_ The P.A says. The train stops and the two board and the doors close and it leaves the station.

" _This is the Red Line to Shady Grove."_ The conductor says. The train stops four times.

" _Next station Tenleytown. Doors opening on the left."_ The train stops and they walk off the train and walk through the ticketing gates and use the elevator to go up to the street. The two walk for six blocks till they come to a neighborhood and walk four more blocks. They stop in front of a four story home.

"Here we are." Harry says.

The two walk inside and take their suitcases to the master bedroom that is on the fourth floor.

July 26th, 2006

"Harrison!" Daphne shouts.

"Yes Daph?" Harry asks walking into the kitchen.

"I got the job."

"Really? That's great!" Harry says hugging Daphne.

"I know."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll be by later in the week to visit to see how you are settling in."

"Okay."

Four days later Harry walks into the lobby of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service or NCIS building and gets a visitor's badge from the front desk. Harry goes through security. He walks into the elevator and holds it for a man who Harry can tell is a techy. They get off on the same floor.

"Where is McGee?" Harry hears.

"Here boss. Sorry I'm late." McGee says. Harry looks around and spots Daphne. He sees that her back is towards him, he makes his way towards her. The man named McGee, a older man with white hair, a guy with black hair and a girl with long straight black hair watch as he approaches Daphne. Dinozzo goes to open his mouth, but Gibbs glares at him so he closes his mouth. Gibbs wants to see the visitor get hurt, but he is sadly mistaken. Harry gets to Daphne and he puts his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispers in her ear. She is up like a rocket and spins around and hugs and kisses Harry much to the shock of the others.

"What are you doing here? You said that you'd stop by tomorrow." Daphne says.

"Yes, but I was doing some stuff on this side of town and decided to visit today and have lunch with you." Harry says.

"Excuse me." Someone coughs. The two turn and look at the four people who are staring at them.

"Yes Tony?" Daphne asks.

"Who is he?" Dinozzo asks.

"My boyfriend." Daphne says lying to them which shocks them.

"What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Major Harrison James Eveningshade." Harry says he internally smirks at their shocked faces.

"Eveningshade? Any relation to Eveningshade Technologies?" McGee asks.

"Yeah. That's my company." Harry says. McGee's, Tony's and Kate's eyes widen.

"What's great about this company?" Gibbs asks surprised to see his teams reaction.

"Boss. Eveningshade Technologies is the biggest technology and weapons manufacturer in the world." McGee says and Gibb's eyes widen at that.

"Gibbs everything we use is made by Eveningshade Technologies." Kate says.

"How much does your company make a year?" Dinozzo asks.

"Almost 100 billion dollars a year." Harry says shocking them at how rich he is.

"Gibbs is it alright if I show Harrison around?" Daphne asks.

"I don't see a problem with that." A voice says. All turn to see NCIS Director Jenny Shepherd standing on the landing above.

"Hello Director Shepherd. Nice to see you again." Harry says.

"You too Major Eveningshade and congratulations on your promotion." Jenny says.

"Thanks."

"Well if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Harrison around and have lunch with him." Daphne says. Her and Harry leave the bullpen before anyone could say or ask anything.

* * *

 _ _Author's notes__

1\. We have all seen when Bumblebee fights Barricade fight and I didn't want to write all of it.

2\. Optimus shows the projection of Cybertron and tells of the All Spark.

3\. Since the Autobots were talking to Harry and Daphne, Mikaela snuck into Sam's room to help. She met his parents, but the Autobots didn't destroy the transformer and the garden.

4\. This does not follow canon as this happenes a year early.

5\. Daphne and Harry have small suitcases for traveling for a few weeks at a time unlike their trunks which are good for long-term traveling.

And as always leave reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Britain

Revised and edited 06/26/16

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to Britain

Daphne leads Harry to autopsy first. The two walk into the autopsy room.

"Why hello Daphne my dear how are you today?" Dr. Mallard asks.

"Hello Ducky. I'm doing good." Daphne says with a smile.

"That's good. Now who is this young man accompanying you?"

"Ah. Ducky I want you to meet my boyfriend. Ducky this is Harrison. Harrison this is Dr. Mallard, but everyone calls him Ducky."

"Hello Dr. Mallard. I'm Harrison Eveningshade. Nice to meet you." Harry says. Ducky's eyes widen.

"Did you say Eveningshade?"

"Yes."

"Are you a wizard?" Ducky asks surprising the two.

"Yes."

"So the Most Ancient and Noble House of Eveningshade has returned?" Ducky asks.

"Yes. How do you know about them?" Daphne asks.

"Because my mother's maiden name was Eveningshade. I am a halfblood." Ducky says shocking the two(1).

"You're an Eveningshade?" Daphne asks.

"Yes. What part of the family are you?" Ducky asks.

"I am the head of the family. I am Lord Eveningshade and Daphne is Lady Eveningshade." Harry says shocking Ducky. Ducky stands and drops to one knee.

"It's great to have you back My Lord." Ducky says.

"Stand up Ducky." Harry says. Ducky stands and takes his seat.

"Mother will be happy. Now I know why our magic has gotten stronger over the couple of years because you returned. The Eveningshade magic is returning." Ducky says.

"Yes it is." Harry says with a smile.

"My Lord there is another Eveningshade that works here." Ducky says surprising the two.

"Ducky please call me Harry or Harrison, who is it that is a member of the family?" Harry asks.

"Her name is Abby. She is just like me. I can take you to see her since I am not busy."

"Sure. Lead the way Ducky." Harry says.

The trio leave autopsy and go to the forensics lab. They walk into the forensic lab to loud music playing and a girl with black hair in pig tails and in black clothes and a white lab coat dancing around. Harry raises an eyebrow as Daphne and Ducky smile. The girl turns around and freezes when she sees that she has company.

"Hey Ducky, Daphne, who is this?" Abby asks. Ducky draws his wand and casts a privacy charm. Abby's eyes widen in fear.

"Ducky! You did magic in front of them!"

"You do not need to worry. We're a wizard and a witch." Harry says. Abby sighs in relief.

"Well I know Daphne since she is the new probie but what is your name?" Abby asks.

"I am Harrison James Eveningshade, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evenigshade and this is Lady Daphne Anne Evenigshade nee Greengrass." Harry says as his and Daphne's rings appear. Abby stands there shocked with her mouth hanging opening and closing like a fish. She snaps out of her shock and drops to one knee.

"My Lord! It is an honor to meet you since the returning of House Evenigshade." Abby says.

"It's great to meet you too Abby and please call me Harry or Harrison, since the magical world does not know that the Eveningshades are back." Harry says with a smirk.

"I understand Harry."

"So what do you do Harry?" Abby asks.

"I am a Major in the Army and I own the company called Evenigshade Technologies." Harry says shocking Abby and Ducky.

"We must have a lot of money don't we?" Abby asks.

"Yes, but some money has been used to restore the Evenigshade villages that are in America and Britain." Harry says.

"That's great." Ducky says.

Daphne finishes lunch and Harry goes home. A week later Daphne wakes up and runs to the bathroom waking Harry. He gets out of bed and rushes to the bathroom as he hears her emptying her stomach from last nights dinner. He grabs her hair and holds it out of her face. She finishes and leans against the wall panting.

"Are you okay Daphne?" Harry asks kneeling in front of her.

"I feel sick for some reason."

"Do you need to see Ducky?"

"I don't think we need to concern him."

"Okay, but if it gets worse you need to visit Ducky. Understood?"

"Yes Harrison."

Harry helps her to her feet. He goes downstairs and makes her some tea. Daphne goes upstairs to get ready and leaves for the Navy Yard thirty minutes later.

Daphne walks in and closes the door. She walks into the kitchen where Harry and one of the house elves are. Harry takes a sip of his drink as he looks up. He spits it out at seeing Daphne leaning against the doorway and pale.

"Daphne!" He shoots out of his seat like a rocket knocking it over and runs across the kitchen to his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Can I have some tea please?" She asks weakly.

"Trinity!" Harry calls as he helps her into a chair. A tea set appears on the table. He pours her a cup and hands it to her and she takes a sip.

"Daph what's wrong?"

"I visited Ducky because I kept throwing up."

"What did he find out?"

"Harrison, we are going to be parents." Daphne says with a smile. Harry's eyes widen in shock. His shock turns to happiness.

"Really?" She nods. "Daph, that's great. How far along are you?"

"About two months."

"We're going to be parents. Wow. This is gre-" He says trailing off, his eyes widening remembering a memory. "The mirror!" He exclaims confusing Daphne.

"The mirror?"

"Yes, the mirror of ERISED showed me an image. Let me show you." Harry says. He looks to his left and his pensive appears. He puts the tip of his wand against his temple and focus's on the memory and pulls it from his mind and lowers it into the pensive. Harry and Daphne plunge their heads in and enter the memory.

Flashback

 _"Fawkes take us to where the stone is now!" Harry says. He and Daphne take some of Fawkes's tail feathers and they vanish in a ball of flames and reappear in a room with a mirror._

 _"Well I'll be. The mirror of ERISED" Harry says._

 _"You know what this mirror does?" Fergus asks a little startled._

 _"Yes. I accidentally discovered it my first year, it shows you your desire." Harry says._

 _"That is correct." Hogwarts says appearing. Harry steps in front of the mirror desiring the stone to protect it but can't get the stone. He looks at the mirror trying to think of how to get the stone when he sees someone appear behind him. The person comes closer and stands next to Harry. He sees that it is Daphne, but they are a little older. He sees that Daphne is holding a blanket that has a baby girl with blonde hair wrapped in it asleep. This surprises him. He then sees his reflection reach into his left front pocket and pull the stone out. He leans towards Daphne and kisses her on the lips as he puts the stone in her right front pocket. The reflection returns to just him. Harry stands there shocked and then turns to look at Daphne._

End flashback

Harry and Daphne exit the pensive and Daphne stares at Harry in shock. She puts her hands on either side of his face and pulls him down to her and crashes her lips on his. She pulls away with a happy smile and a tear running down her cheek.

"Thank you for showing me the memory Harrison." Daphne says with her head resting on his shoulder when they sat down on the couch.

"You're welcome love. I can't believe that I forgot that I had the memory." Harry says.

The two sit in a comfortable silence.

"Well shall we head to bed?" Harry asks.

"Sure. I am pretty tired." Daphne says. Harry smiles as he follows her upstairs. The two get undressed and change into their sleeping apparel. They climb into bed. Harry wraps his arms around Daphne and they fall asleep.

"Are you okay to go to work?" Harry asks the next morning after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. I should be fine and I always can go to Ducky."

"True. Okay. Be safe and I love you." Harry says kissing Daphne.

"I love you too Harrison." Daphne says. Daphne leaves for work and it is just Harry at the house. Harry lets out a sigh and goes upstairs and gets ready. Ten minutes later he leaves and heads to the Pentagon as he is there for the time being since in two weeks he and Daphne return to Britain to go back to Hogwarts for their sixth year.

Two weeks later

The Boeing 747 lands at Heathrow International Airport. The plane taxis to the gate. Twenty minutes later the seat belt sign turns off. Harry and Daphne get their things from the overhead bins and walk off the plane.

"Uhh... we're back. I'm already missing the states." Daphne sighs as she rest a hand on her stomach. Daphne is three months pregnant, but she is not showing. Yet.

"I know how you feel. Just one more year is all, then goodbye Britain and hello America. Permanently." Harry says kissing Daphne's temple.

The two leave the airport by taxi and stop at Charing Cross Road. The two then walk into an alley. Daphne takes his arm and the two fade away and appear at the gates to Potter manor. The gates open and the two walk inside and walk towards the manor. Harry opens the door and the two walk inside and close the door. They walk into the foyer.

"Hello? Anyone here!" Harry calls out.

"Harry!" Harry and Daphne turn to their left as a red-haired missile tackles Harry to the ground and Harry lets out an 'oof'.

"Ugh..." Harry groans. Daphne looks down and starts to laugh. Harry opens his eyes to look into the green eyes of his eleven year old sister. "Hello Lizzy." Harry groans.

"Hi Harry! It's great to have you back!" Elizabeth says hugging her older brother.

"Good to see you too. Lizzy can you please get off?" Harry asks.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Elizabeth exclaims as she hurries off her brother.

"What's all the noise?" Thomas asks walking in from the right. He looks up and stops when he sees Harry. The two brothers stare at each other.

"Hey Thomas." Harry says.

"Harry!" Thomas shouts and engulfs his brother in a hug. "You're back."

"Yep. Daphne and I got to Britain an hour ago." Harry says as Elizabeth was busy hugging Daphne.

"Harry." Harry turns to see his parents and grandparents walk in.

"Hey mom, dad, grandma, grandpa." Harry says hugging his parents and grandparents.

"Hi Daphne. How are you?" Lily asks.

"Good. How about you and you Dorea?" Daphne asks.

"Good." Lily says.

"Charlus and I are doing good." Dorea then blinks and looks at Daphne closer. "Daphne, dear, you seem to be glowing." Dorea says and Harry and Daphne stiffen, which thankfully no one noticed.

"R-Really? I don't think so." Daphne says.

"Yeah you seem to be glowing." Lily says.

"Oh it's because of the shampoo Daphne is using." Harry says.

"Really?" Lily asks.

"Y-Yeah." Daphne says.

"What type of shampoo?" Lily, Dorea, and Elizabeth ask.

"It's a type of shampoo that is in the muggle world and only is in the United States." Harry says.

"Oh." The three say now disappointed. Harry and Daphne mentally relax.

"So have our Hogwarts letters arrived yet?" Harry asks wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. Yours and Daphne's came two hours ago." James says handing the two their letters. The two open them and look them over.

"So when do we want to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asks.

"Can we go today?" Elizabeth asks/begs.

"I think that would be a great idea to do it today and not wait to do it later before we leave for Hogwarts." Daphne says.

"So it's agreed that we go today." Lily says.

"Yes." Everyone says.

"Wait! Let me call Hermione." Thomas says and rushes out of the room.

One hour later

The group arrives at the Leaky Cauldron and walk through the walk way into Diagon Alley and do their school shopping. Harry and Daphne separate from the group to go meet up with their friends.

"Hey guys." Harry says as Harry spotted Blaise and Theo and Tracey.

"Harry! Daphne!" The three say with smiles when they see the two walk up.

"Only three more weeks then we will have one year left." Blaise says with a smile.

"I know." Tracey says with a smile.

"So Harry, Daphne. Where do you think your sisters are going to go?" Theo asks.

"I say that Elizabeth and Astoria will end up in Ravenclaw." Harry says.

"I say that Elizabeth will be in Slytherin and Astoria in Ravenclaw." Blaise says.

"I say both will be in Slytherin." Daphne says with Tracey nodding her head.

Three weeks later

"Elizabeth Potter!" McGonagall calls. Elizabeth takes a calming breath and walks up to the stool and McGonagall lowers Fergus on her head.

 _'Ahhh. Another Potter.'_ Fergus chuckles.

 _'What does that mean?'_ Elizabeth asks slightly angered.

 _'Nothing my dear. Now let's see...'_ Elizabeth feels Fergus digging deeper into her mind. _'Hmmm... you're like your older brother Harrison and like Thomas. You are smart, cunning, and resourceful and you have learned that well from Harrison and from Thomas you have learned to be loyal, friendly traits of Hufflepuff and also picked up on how to be rash, but not as much as Thomas.'_

 _'Why you...'_ Elizabeth growls.

 _'I know what house to put you in my dear. And it is..._ Ravenclaw!" Fergus shouts. Elizabeth takes Fergus off and heads to the center right table and joins Astoria. Harry sticks out his hand palm up and Blaise, Theo, Tracey and Daphne each place five galleons in his hand. He then puts the coins in his pocket with a smile.

"Theo remind me to never make a bet with Harry unless I want to be completely broke." Blaise says.

"And you do the same for me." Theo says as they rest their heads on the table as Harry smirks at the two. He then looks at Thomas who also has a pained look as well as his mother who were foolish enough to join in the same bet.

"Now that the sorting is done, some announcement." Dumbledore says. "As you have probably noticed, Hogwarts has dementors protecting it." Dumbledore says. Harry's eyes darken as he stares at the headmaster. Some of the sixth, seventh and fifth years sitting near by slide away as they feel a slight temperature drop around Harry. Most students are scared and a few look down right pissed as well as some of the teachers, especially for what happened earlier.

Five hours earlier, Hogwarts Express

" _I'll be back. I'm going to stretch my legs." Harry says standing. He leaves the car. Daphne, Astoria, Elizabeth, Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Thomas, and Hermione are talking, playing wizard's chess, or kissing, when most of them are sent tumbling to the floor as the brakes engage. The train comes to a screeching halt._

" _Hermione, Thomas, Tracey, and Theo get untangled and get off the floor and notice the windows are starting to frost over._

" _What's going on?" Astoria asks hugging her sister slightly scared. The train shakes sending students in the hall of the next car to the ground._

" _What was that?" Thomas asks. Soon the lights shut off and students start to freak out._

" _What was that!" Hermione shrieks backing away from the frosted windows._

" _What was what?" Tracey asks._

" _I saw something fly by the window." She says. They and the others look out the windows. They all scramble away from the windows when a black figure flew by._

" _W-What was that?" Elizabeth asks as another first year hugs onto her._

" _I don't kn..." Daphne starts but trails off as she stares at the other end of the car. Everyone in the car follow her line of sight and see the latch open and the door slowly slides open. Everyone sees a scabbed decaying hand pulling the door open and a new wave of coldness floods the two cars making some cry. All the students see a cloaked figure standing in the doorway and the rest start to get scared as it starts to move into the car_

 _Bang!_

 _They all hear and they see the thing scream, in pain and writhe about_

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _They watch as glowing white holes appear and the thing wails more as they hear another bang and its head explodes in light and the body falls to the floor and explodes into a mist. Some students have passed out and some are crying. The seven stare at the spot where whatever the thing was died as well as a few students._

" _Is everyone okay?" Harry asks walking through the open door. Everyone sees him holding a weird thing, well the muggle-born students and Daphne recognize it since she had to learn how to use it. He draws his wand and says a incantation and a white panther comes out of his wand._

" _Go to the engine and tell the engineer to get the train moving." Harry says. The glowing panther nods its head and takes off running._

" _What was that?" Elizabeth asks._

" _A patronus." Harry says._

" _I believe that she was talking about that black thing that you destroyed." Theo says._

" _Oh! That. That was a dementor. They are what guard the prison Azkaban." Harry says shocking all."You all okay?"_

" _Somewhat." Daphne says._

" _In the car is some chocolate. Share with everyone." Harry says as he loads a new clip in his pistols and puts four shells into the shot gun. "You guys sta-" He starts, but a screech is heard behind him and he spins around and sticks the barrel of the shot gun in the mouth of the dementor and pulls the trigger._

 _Bang!_

 _The dementors head explodes as well as the body. He ejects the empty shell and loads another and slings the shot gun on his shoulder and draws his pistol._

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Harry fires three more times killing another._

 _'What's with these damn dementors? They are ignoring me. I believe that this has the ministry behind this.' Harry thinks._

" _Stay here!" He yells and takes off running into the next car. They can hear the noise in the distance._

That was five hours ago and students are still shooken up by the ordeal, but some of the older years are trying to figure out how Harry had killed the dementors. The only person who might have an idea knows how, yet does not know how he did it since she has the same type of weapon as him as well.

"On behalf of the school I thank Mr. Potter for protecting the students and the train. It is being investigated as to why they attacked the express." Dumbledore says. The feast ends and all go to their common rooms for bed.

As they were going into October Daphne had to start using glamours and notice-me-not charms to hide her pregnant stomach as she was now five months pregnant.

"Only four more months and we'll get to see our daughter." Daphne says as she cancels the glamours and her belly is seen bulging slightly.

"I know and I am looking forward to it." Harry says walking over and hugging Daphne from behind and he wrap his arms around her so that his arms wrap around her belly. Daphne rests her hand on top of his as he holds her like that for a few minutes.

"Well we should turn in." Daphne says.

"Yeah." Harry says reluctantly releasing Daphne. The two climb into bed and Harry wraps his arms around Daphne again and the two soon fall asleep.

A few weeks later the quidditch season starts. Harry and Daphne are at the astronomy tower watching through binoculars and a rifle scope respectively. The sky starts to get cloudy and it starts to rain a few minutes later.

"Harrison! Thomas is being chased by dementors!" Daphne shouts. Harry searches for Thomas with his scope and finds him and sees four dementors chasing him. He pulls the slide back on the Barrett M82A1 and the slide slides forward chambering a .50 BMG round. He takes it off safety and takes some breaths.

"Firing." Harry says squeezing the trigger firing a round. A flash of fire appears at the end of the 29 inch barrel and the round flies through the air faster than anything Daphne has seen and hits one of the dementors blowing off the top half. The rest explodes five seconds after. Harry rapidly squeezes the trigger shooting the gun semi-automatically. Another dementor is destroyed and the other two dementors start to panic, but like the other two, they both bite a bullet and explode. The match continues with Gryffindor winning. Seeing no more dementors, Harry starts to dissemble his gun as Daphne cleans up the other equipment.

January 15th, Harry and Daphne appeared at St. Mungos as Daphne had gone into labor.

What felt like a day when it was probably five hours for Harry he was admitted to see Daphne. He walks in and sees Daphne's hair matted to her face and exhausted. She looks up from the bundle of blankets in her arms and smiles at him. He walks over and stands next to her and looks down at the bundle. He has a smile on his face as he gazes down at his daughter, who has blonde hair like in the memory and like Daphne's.

"Our little girl is here. Can you believe it?" Daphne asks exhausted.

"I can't. Nine months. We waited nine months for our little girl and now she is here with us." Harry whispers.

"Want to hold her?" Daphne ask.

"Of course Daph." Harry says. He bends down and takes the bundle of blankets from Daphne and holds his daughter for the first time.

"What should we name her Harrison?" Daphne asks.

"How about Allison Kate Eveningshade?" Harry asks. Daphne looks at him.

"Allison Kate Evenigshade." Daphne says.

"No?"

"It's perfect Harrison." Daphne says. Harry bends down and kisses her. Allison then starts to squirm and whimper.

"It looks like someone needs to be fed." Daphne says. Harry then hands Allison back to Daphne, who then starts to feed her.

"Rest up Daph." Harry says kissing Daphne's head. He then leaves the room and walks over to the assembled group of healers and nurses.

"What is the big deal pal?" A healer asks a little annoyed. Harry looks at the man and gives the man a glare that makes all the healers and nurses flinch.

"Listen and listen good." Harry says in a dark and cold voice. "You all are going to give me a wizards oath that you will not give out any information about me, my wife and my child. Am I understood?" Harry asks. They all have wide eyes.

"What?! We can't do that!" A healer says shocked.

"You have no choice or you will die." Harry says. They look at his eyes and can tell that he is completely dead serious.

"Okay! We'll do it." The healers say.

"Good." Harry smirks coldly. "Here is the oath." Harry says handing them a piece of parchment. They look at the oath and their eyes widen and they pale in fear.

"Y-You're an E-Eveningshade?" A healer asks slumping to her knees as one faints.

"Enervate." Harry says waving his hand over the healer, much to the shock of the gathered healers and nurses. "Now say it." Harry says darkly. The healers and nurses give their oaths and magic flashes around them as magic accepts the oath.

"Good. Now have a nice day." Harry says and walks back into the room where Daphne and his daughter Allison are. The healers and nurses scramble away for in case he wanted something else they are nowhere near by. Harry walks in and sees Allison asleep and Daphne looking down at her.

"Hey Daph. How are you doing?" Harry asks pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"Good. Allison fell asleep not to long ago."

"That's good." Harry says.

The next day Daphne gets to leave the hospital with their daughter. They arrive at the Eveningshade ancestral home and Harry helps Daphne into the bed.

"Wait. If we are here aren't we being missed at school?" Daphne asks getting worried.

"Daphne, relax. Trinity is posing as you and Harley is posing as me, but I will be returning and Harley will return here so that he can take care of you and Allison till you are better and then Trinity and Harley will take care of Allison while we are at school." Harry says.

"But, how will you get back?"

"You remember that third door in my room at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Well you see that door off to the left?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It is linked to my room at Hogwarts." Harry says shocking Daphne.

"What? How?"

"Daph, remember. I own Hogwarts so I can control the wards however I want." harry says with a smile.

"That's right I forgot about that." Daphne says laying back down. Harry stands and kisses her.

"Get some rest Daph. I'll see you on Friday." Harry says.

"Okay Harrison. I love you."

"I love you too Daphne." Harry say as he walks through the door and enters his Hogwarts room.

"Welcome back master." Harley says losing the glamour of Harry.

"Thank you Harley. Tend to Daphne and Allison. I should return on Friday." Harry says.

"Of Course master." Harley says bowing and vanishes with a pop.

Harry grabs his book bag and heads to his classes.

"A normal year! Finally!" Thomas exclaims as the nine students board the Heirs car.

"I noticed. It was relaxing, 'course it is always fun to go on your little adventures Thomas." Harry says.

The train leaves Hogsmeade station and makes its way towards London.

"Hey Harry, can I go to America with you and Daphne?" Thomas asks hopeful.

"I don't know. Satel isn't like Hogwarts. You would probably hate it." Harry says.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asks.

"Satel not only is a magical school, but it is also a military school." Daphne says surprising the others.

"Military? What do you mean Daph?" Tracey asks.

"It's as I said. It is a military school for muggles, muggle-borns, squibs, and halfbloods. There are a few purebloods that are enrolled. Harrison and I are a few of the purebloods that are enrolled." Daphne says. She can see that everyone's eyebrow is raised except for Harry's.

"That and you can't enroll as you are not old enough, and Daphne and I have jobs where me may be gone for long periods of time during the summer." Harry says.

"Really? How old do you have to be?" Thomas asks.

"16" Harry and Daphne say at the same time.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Revised and edited 06/26/16

* * *

Chapter 10: Thomas and Hermione go to America

The Hogwarts Express pulls into Kings Cross. The nine disembark from the train and go to their families after saying goodbye to a few others. Harry's eye brow twitches when he sees Neville and the reporters. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Thomas, Astoria, and Elizabeth walk through the barrier with their families to muggle London and see Hermione's parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione shouts and runs to her parents and hugs them and is hugged by her parents and younger sister.

The others walk over and greet each other.

"So what are your plans everyone?" Emma Granger asks her oldest daughter's friends.

"Well in a week Daphne and I will be returning to America for Satel." Harry says.

"Oh yeah!" Thomas exclaims turning to his parents. "Mum, dad, can I go to America with Harry and Daphne?" Thomas asks surprising his parents.

"Thomas, Daph and I told you. We have school and Daphne and I also have jobs in America." Harry says trying to persuade his brother from coming.

"I don't know son." James says.

"I can always stay at your guys' place." Thomas says determined to go to America. Harry turns to Thomas and the two brothers start to glare at each other.

"Fine! You can come!" Harry says two minutes later.

"Yes!" Thomas exclaims.

"Mum, dad, can I go too?" Hermione asks.

"If it's okay with Harry and Daphne." Daniel Granger says.

"Yes she can come too." Harry says defeated. Daphne smiles and kisses Harry on the cheek. He turns and smiles at her.

"Well Thomas, Hermione, you guys need pack for to leave on Monday." Daphne says.

"Okay." The two say.

Four days later, Monday June 4th, 2007, 05:30 A.M, Heathrow International Airport.

"Harry! It's too early." Thomas says tiredly as they are waiting to get their tickets.

"Sorry Thomas, but we have had this flight booked for the past four days." Harry says.

"But 5:30? Couldn't we have gotten a later flight? And where is Daphne?" Thomas asks as Hermione leans against Thomas.

"She's changing our daughter's diaper." Harry says tired as well but his eyes widen at what he just said and slaps a hand over his mouth. He looks at Thomas and Hermione who are now awake and staring at him.

"W-What did you just say?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing." Harry says hurriedly.

"You said she was changing a diaper. Spill." Thomas says getting closer to his older brother.

"Uh…." Harry says.

"What's going on?" Daphne says walking over. Thomas and Hermione whirl around and stare at her. Daphne starts to feel somewhat uncomfortable under their looks.

"Were you changing a diaper?" Hermione asks. Daphne's eyes widen and she looks at Harry. Her glare then darkens and Harry stiffens. Daphne then sighs.

"Yes I was." Daphne turns and huddles over and pulls the invisibility cloak off the stroller containing Allison. Thomas and Hermione's eyes widen when they see the baby girl.

"Ohhh! She's so cute!" Hermione exclaims.

"She is cute. What's her name?" Thomas asks.

"Allison Kate… Eveningshade." Harry says. Thomas's and Hermione's eyes widen and they start to tremble.

"D-Did you say E-Eveningshade?" Thomas stutters.

"Yes. I am Lord Eveningshade." Harry says.

"Here you go Mr. Eveningshade." The ticketer says handing Harry five tickets.

"Thank you."

"Have a safe flight." The girl says.

"And may you have a good day." Harry says.

"Thank you, and you too."

Harry, Daphne, Thomas, and Hermione make their way towards security.

"Now I need you two to promise to never tell what you have heard." Harry says looking over his shoulder.

"Ha! Are you kidding? I'm too scared of the Eveningshade name to say anything. It doesn't matter if you are the head of the family. I'm scared of that family." Thomas says.

The four make it through security and approach the gate.

"When does the plane leave?" Hermione asks.

"The plane leaves at 8. So we have two and a half to three hours till we leave for America." Harry says.

"Three hours! Ugh…." Thomas groans.

"I know what can help you pass the time." Daphne says.

"What?" Thomas asks.

"You can play and get to know your niece." Daphne says with a smile.

"I guess. What's her name again?" Thomas asks.

"Her name is Allison Kate Eveningshade, but we have been taking to calling her Ally." Daphne says handing her daughter to her brother in-law. Thomas takes Allison from Daphne and Allison starts laughing and giggling making Thomas smile. Hermione moves over to sit next to Thomas to play with Allison.

" _Attention passengers. Your attention please. Flight 151 bound for Los Angeles, California, United States of America is now boarding. Those with first class boarding passes are now allowed to board at this time."_ A flight attendant says over the intercom in the waiting area. Harry and Daphne stand and Harry takes his daughter from Thomas as he and Hermione get their bags and follow the two parents to the attendant.

"Hello and welcome aboard." The girl says after scanning their tickets. They walk down the tunnel and walk onto the plane and walk up the stairs to the upper level of the plane. The plane engines soon started up with a high pitched whine. The plane is backed away from the gate and the plane taxis to the runway.

"So Hermione when was the last time you flew on a plane?" Daphne asks.

"Three years ago." Hermione says.

" _Attention passengers, if you would please put your tray tables up and seat in the upright position."_ A flight attendant says.

A minute later the plane speeds down the runway. Harry glances to his right and starts laughing at Thomas's face.

"Harry stop laughing!" Thomas says with his eyes closed. The plane then takes off and the landing gear rises up into the plane and it makes its way to America. A day later the 747 lands in Los Angeles. Harry and Daphne go through the line in U.S Customs for U.S Citizens, where Thomas and Hermione had to wait in the long line to go through customs. The four pile into Harry's Chevrolet Denali that was parked in the car garage. Thirty minutes later the Denali pulls into Harry's and Daphne's drive way. The four pile out and Thomas and Hermione stare at the big two story home.

"Harry this is your house?" Thomas asks.

"It's one of them." Harry says.

"One of them? How many do you have?" Hermione asks.

"I have three homes here in America. This one, one in Nevada and the third is in Washington D.C." Harry says.

"Harry. Daphne." A voice calls. The four turn around and see a young man walk over.

"Hey Sam." Daphne says.

"Hey Daphne. How's Allison?" Sam asks making a face and getting Allison to giggle.

"She's good. Was able to get her to sleep on the plane." Daphne says little tired.

"That's good, so who are these two?" Sam asks.

"Sam, this is my younger brother Thomas and his girlfriend Hermione." Harry says making the two blush.

"Nice to meet you two." Sam says with a smile.

"Thanks." Thomas says.

"So Sam how does it feel to be in your last year of school?" Harry asks.

"Great." Sam says with a smile.

"So how is Bee doing?" Daphne asks while feeding Allison some baby food.

"He is good. Haven't heard from the others in a while. I believe they are still in Nevada." Sam says in thought. As soon he says that they all hear a siren and an air horn. The three walk outside-since Thomas and Hermione are unpacking- to see a green hummer ambulance and a semi with red and blue flames.

"Optimus! Ratchet!" Harry says as he and the other two walk over. Optimus opens his door as well as Ratchet.

"Hello Harrison. How has school been?" Optimus asks.

"Good." Harry says.

"And you Daphne how has your studies been going? And how is Allison?" Ratchet asks.

"My studies are going good. And Allison is doing great." She says as she holds up her daughter, who giggles and claps at the ambulance.

"So Optimus how goes the search for the All Spark?" Harry asks as Bumblebee pulls over.

"Believe it or not we are having some difficulty in locating it." Optimus says to their surprise. As Optimus finishes speaking a black suv pulls behind Optimus, and a man gets out.

"Major Eveningshade?" The man asks.

"Yes that's me." Harry says saluting when he sees the rank on the man.

"Have you been here long?" The Lieutenant Colonel asks.

"No sir. Two hours." Harry says.

"Good. Don't unpack. You're being deployed to Qatar military base." The LTC says shocking the three.

"When?" Harry asks.

"In five hours." The LTC says.

"Yes sir." Harry says and salutes and the LTC returns the salute and boards the suv and leaves.

Harry walks back downstairs after changing into his military uniform. Harry, Daphne, Thomas, and Hermione sit in the suv in silence as they make their way to LAX. They get to the airport and walk inside and Daphne is trying not to cry by distracting herself with Allison. They walk to the large group of other service men saying good bye to their families.

"Well…. I guess this is it." Harry says. Daphne hands Allison to Thomas and engulfs Harry in a hug as she breaks down crying.

"Harrison, please be careful and come home to us." Daphne says into his chest as he holds her.

"I will be back. I promise." He says. Daphne kisses him one last time and he leaves her embrace and follows his brothers in arms to board the plane to go to Qatar military base.

Thomas, Hermione and Daphne return to the house and Daphne lays Allison down for her nap. Daphne returns downstairs and sits on the couch with her face in her hands. Thomas and Hermione sit down on either side of her and Hermione leans over and hugs Daphne who returns the hug.

"Mistress here is some tea." Trinity says popping in with some tea.

"Thank you Trinity." Daphne says sniffing.

"Don't worry Daphne. He'll be fine. My brother is tuff." Thomas says trying to help Daphne relax.

"You're right he is strong it's just I know what's going on over their because of my job in D.C, which we will be going to in two weeks." Daphne says.

Al Udeid Air Base, Qatar, 13:30 hours, June 6th, 2007

Major Harrison James Eveningshade walks off the plane and into the heat. He raises his hand to block the sun as he looks out at the military vehicles and personnel moving about the base.

"Major Evenigshade. Brigadier General Sharp wants to see you." A private says.

"Thank you." Harry says. He makes his way to the Genral's office. Harry walks in an hour later and salutes the Genral.

"At ease Major." BG Sharp says. Harry relaxes a little.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asks.

"Yes you are promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and here is your new insignia and here is a folder of the unit you will be in command of." BG Sharp says. Harry takes the new patch and puts it on and takes the folder and salutes and leaves the Genral's office. Harry looks over the folder as he walks to the area his unit has been assigned. He enters the hangar. The six soldiers stand and stand at attention when they see him enter.

"At ease." Harry says and they relax. "I am your new unit commander. I am Lieutenant Colonel Harrison James Evenigshade. I look forward to serving with you. So since I have introduced myself I would like you to do the same." Harry says.

"I am Lieutenant William Lennox." Lennox says.

"I am Sgt. Robert Epps." Epps says.

"Jorge "Fig" Figueroa." Fig says.

"First Sergeant Donnelly."

"Good. Now I don't need these." Harry says tossing the folder with their files over his shoulder and his men laugh.

A month and a half has passed since Harry has arrived at US SOCCENT. He has gotten to know his men well. They aren't bothered that their superior officer is younger than them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Evenigshade you have a video call." A warrant officer says.

"Thank you." Harry says leaving his tent and heading to a tent with a video call center set-up. He walks in and has a huge smile.

"Hey love." Harry says.

"Hi Harrison." Daphne says holding Allison and with Thomas and Hermione standing behind her.

"How has things been at home?" Harry asks.

"Things have been good here." Daphne says. Just then the screen starts to go static.

"Daphne." Harry says trying to fix the monitor.

"Ha..son *static* you hea*static*" The screen then freezes as an explosion goes off and the base alarms start going off. He turns around and his eyes widen at what he sees. He sees a helicopter transforming into a bot.

'A Decepticon!' "Lennox!" Harry says running over to his unit.

"Sir!" Lennox says as harry gets to him.

"Grab your gear." Harry says as the base is being destroyed.

Harry and his men and a kid managed to get away from the base.

Harry and his men make a five day journey to the kid's village as it is the closest place for to try getting in touch with command.

Washington D.C, Navy yard, three days after the attack.

"Daphne you need to see this." Kate says pointing at the tv. Thomas and Hermione were visiting and Hermione is holding Allison as all NCIS agents look at the tv. All have wide eyes at seeing the charred remains of the base. Daphne drops to her seat in shock and fear. The elevator dings and two men in uniform walk out and onto the floor and approach the bullpen and stop near Daphne.

"Are you Daphne Eveningshade?" One asks and Daphne chokes back a sob as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Yes I am." Daphne chokes out in fear at what they have to say.

"Mrs. Eveningshade, I'm sorry to tell you but Lieutenant Colonel Evenigshade and his unit are missing and their bodies haven't been found." The second says and Daphne falls out of her chair and to her knees and cries and everyone is shocked and sad to hear this news. Abby walks over and embraces Daphne who just cries. Thomas drops into a chair with wide disbelieving eyes and stares off into the distance as tears run down his cheeks and Hermione is in tears as well as she holds Allison, who seems to know that the situation is bad as she is quiet.

Five days from Qatar base

"Lennox how far are we from the village?" Harry asks.

"Sinjin says it's just over the next dune." Lennox says. Harry feels something like he did when he met Bumblebee and he freezes and readies his gun which has his men on alert.

"Sir?" Epps asks readying his gun.

"Hold your position." Harry says looking at the dirt. He whirls around and fires at the ground behind them. They hear a screech and they start firing. A metal scorpion-robot pops out of the ground.

"Run!" Harry yells and they take off running for the village.

They fight the thing for an hour and a half and Epps got in touch with command and relayed codes and coordinates for fighters to get to them. The planes lock on to the scorpion robot and fire and destroy the thing. Soon black hawks arrive and they load Fig in one as he was injured and the rest board after him.

Harry and his men are on a plane heading for the states and they are looking at the tail that had fallen off the robot. They look closer at the scorch burns from the sabot rounds when the thing starts moving and stabs a table. They all tackle it and strap it down.

"I thought this thing was dead!" Epps says.

"Whatever this thing is it's wicked." Lennox says.

A few hours later the plane lands and they start walking off the plane when some suv's pull up.

"Lieutenant Colonel Eveningshade, I need you and your men to come with me right now." A man says grabbing Harry's stuff and walking towards one of the suv's. Harry and his men hop into the suv's and leave the airfield.

They soon arrive at a huge dam and Harry saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Hoover Dam'. Harry gets out of the suv and his eyes widen when he sees a familiar face.

"Sam!" Harry calls and Sam turns around and sees Harry.

"Harry! What's going on?" Sam asks as Harry stands next to him.

"I don't know." Harry says.

"Hey kid." A man says. Sam turns to him and scowls at the man.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Seymour Simmons sector 7." Simmons says.

"Sector 7? Never heard of it." Lennox says.

"If you all will come with me." A man says walking towards a pillar. "We have a lot to talk about." Banachek says.

Harry and his men follow the agents and walk through some halls that are in the dam. They walk through a hangar and Harry trips on air as he sees the giant robot. The only one who noticed was Sam has he has wide and fearful eyes.

'They have Megatron here! Are they insane?' Harry thinks.

"Your great-grandfather found him stuck in the ice." Banachek says to Sam.

"We call him NBE-1. He is what we have studied to improve technology." Simmons says.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's" Sam points at Megatron. "Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons." Sam says.

"Well we call him NBE-1." Simmons says.

"If you will continue in following us." Banachek says.

They enter a room and Harry's and Sam's eyes widen when he sees a giant cube.

'T-The All Spark! What is it doing here?' Harry thinks. 'No wonder Optimus can't find it. It is hidden deep underground. Wait. Shit! They have it right next to Megatron. These people are insane!' Harry thinks starting to fear what should happen if Megatron thaws.

"This dam is four football fields thick and hides the energy of the cube." Banachek says.

"Wait. You said it hides energy. What type of energy?" Maggie asks.

"Follow me." Banachek says. They walk into a room and a door closes and they hear the locks locking. "They have to lock us in for our safety." Banachek says.

They all gather around a box with a bunch of wires going into it.

"Does anyone have some kind of electrical device? Cell phone, radio?" Simmons asks.

"I have a black berry." DoD Keller says. Simmons takes it and places it in the box and locks it. He pushes a button and the wires hum with power and a blue light is discharged into the phone which starts to transform into a little robot and everyone has wide eyes. It starts firing mini missiles and guns at them and rushes the glass and cracks it.

"Ah. He's cracking the box." Simmons says. He grabs a trigger and squeezes and the box glows and the little bot screeches and the light stops and they remove their goggles to see that the phone is charred and not moving any more.

Soon alarms are blaring and the facility loses power and Megatron starts to awaken.

Sam walks forward.

"The Decepticons know that the cube is here. You need to get me to my car." Sam says. They get Bumblebee free and Bee touches the cube and it shrinks. Harry and his men mount some trucks and follow Sam to get to Mission City and pass the Autobots (1).

Harry watches as they drop Megatron and other Decepticons into the Marian Trench.

'I just hope they stay down there.' Harry thinks as he watches from one of the ships.

Harry gets out of the black suv and he walks towards the door of his house. He walks in and closes the door and turns around to see three people staring at him with wide eyes.

"H-Harrison is that y-you?" Daphne asks as tears appear in her eyes.

"It's me Daph. I promised that I would return." Harry says. Daphne runs to Harry and embraces him and kisses him for all that he's worth and he happily returns the affection to Daphne who starts to cry into his chest.

"I'm so happy that you are alive." Daphne chokes out.

"Thank god." Thomas says as he hugs his brother with Hermione following. Harry picks up Allison who was crawling towards him and he hugs her, happy to be with his family.

"Harrison what happened?" Daphne asks. Harry then tells what had happened in Qatar.

* * *

Author's notes:

1\. it is too long to type when they had the battle in Mission City.

Please leave reviews.


	11. Author's note

Hello my dear readers. sorry for not updating but my laptop was infected with a virus and crashed and had to get a new laptop. this story is going on hiatus for a little while as I need to rewrite Lord Eveningshade as some readers have pointed out some events don't match with the timeline i have wrote. So it should be fixed hopefully in a month or two. Again I am sorry for the late update and will try to make it up to you my readers.

-Elderh


	12. Author's note 2

Hey guys the revison of Lord Eveningshade is under way. Chapter 1 has been replaced with the revised version.


	13. Author's note 3

Hello Everyone . It has been a while since I have worked on this story. I have not abandoned this story, it was just on a hiatus. Starting tomorrow 04/23/17 it will be rewritten as Return of the Eveningshades. In the rewritten version I will be dropping the crossover with NCIS and will mostly stick with it being a crossover with Transformers. So that will be the new category...not sure yet. You folks can decide. It will be uploaded either on Monady or Tuseday, so you all have a day or two to decide to label it as a crossover or leave it as a regular Harry Potter story, but with Transformers in it, so that is why I said you my readers get to decide if you want it to be labeled as a crossover or not. So you have till probably Tuesday to come up with a decision for me. Now I have seen people criticizing it about Harry being in the military and well, Piss off! This is an AU and I am going to write it how ever the hell I want and you babies can't do a thing about it!

 _ElderH_


	14. Lord eveningshade note 4

Alright on 4/24/17 the Return of the Eveningshades is uploaded and it is the rewritten version of this story but will no longer have NCIS in it.


End file.
